Magic and 3DMG
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: After fighting some Titans Eren and Levi have found themselves at Hogwarts! Their be Ereri here. Rated M for language and such. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shingeki no Kyojin.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. First things first. I'm sorry for any OOCness. Second. since you're here you already know this is harry potter. And my guess is that you have at least seen the first movie or read the first book. Now if you remember, when witches and wizards are young they can't completely control their magic. And can make things happen by thinking about it. Lord voldy pants got really good at that. Now. I found a post on tumblr somewhere forever ago and it talked about how what if a student never lost that capability? Like. They got in control of their magic but could still do stuff. Like make things disappear. Such as an apple…..Or themselves. And in this story Eren can do this. Along with the other things….And you'll find out levi's trick later. now. TO FANFIC! Also. Eren's POV for now. And yes I changed their ages.**

I blink waking up. I sit up ever so slightly propping myself up on my elbow and I look over and see that Levi's still asleep. I smile and remember why I'm okay waking up everyday to a dead arm and face full of hair. He looks so peaceful asleep. When were alone and when he's asleep are the only times that his mask falls away and you really see him. I'm still curious how a 16 year old is capable of making that face. I'm still surprised that he's only a year older than I am.

He groans and moves. I smile gently at him and say "Good morning captain." He opens his eyes and glares at me and says "To fucking early….." and with that he pulls the blankets over his head and snuggles closer to me. I smirk at him and say shaking his shoulder "Come on Levi. It's time to wake up." I hear grumbling coming from him and something that sounds like 'I'm not getting up' but coming from him probably far more colorful.

I roll my eyes and focus for a second then snap my fingers, and the blanket he was hiding under disappears. It's still there, you just can't see it. And it doesn't block the sunlight streaming in through the window. He blinks and then looks at me glaring. I grin at him and say "well I see that you're awake." He throws off the now invisible blanket and his eyes widen.

He then gets in my lap and hugs me tightly and says "It's fucking _Cold._ What the _fuck._ When in gods name did it get so _fucking cold._" I chuckle and say "It's not that cold. You have just been warm for the last 8 hours." He glares at me some more making me laugh. I hug him and say smirking "That doesn't work on me. Glare at me till you turn blue, It won't work." And with that I picked him up, set him in front of me and stood up.

I stretch as I stand and smile at him. "Come on. We have to get up. Don't you have paperwork to do?" I say. He gets up and stretches as well. I walk towards the bureau, and pull out my uniform. I make sure I grabbed the right uniform. I don't want to try putting his on by accident again. He walks to the bathroom and I hear water running. I get dressed and had just tucked my shirt in when he exited the bathroom.

He grabs his uniform and begins getting dressed. When were both dressed he looks at me and says "Come help me make the bed. It's annoying to do without help." We walk over to the bed and he says "If you would." I look at the bed and snap my fingers making the comforter reappear."That trick of yours can be really annoying you know Brat." I grin and say "Why? It can do this!" I say looking at him and snapping my fingers. making his uniform disappear.

He blinks then looks down. He then glares at me with a blush so faint if I hadn't been looking him I would have missed it. "Brat." He says "Fix it." I grin at him and say "Alright, Alright." I look at him and snap my fingers for the fourth time that day, making his uniform reappear. We then make the bed. In reality, I straightened the blanket he did the rest. We then walk to his office. I then ask him "Do you want to eat together? Or do you want me to grab you something?"

He thinks for a second then says "Lets eat together." I can't help the grin that appeared on my face and we walk to the dining hall. We grab food and sit across from each other. We ate in a peaceful silence, the few people who walked by acknowledged Levi with a nod or 'Captain.' After we were done we walked out of the dining hall. Levi suddenly said "Oh yea. I forgot. I have to grab something from Erwin."

I nod and say "I'll walk with you." He gives me a slight smile. Then we walk over to Erwin's office. We knock on the door, but receive no answer. Just then a cadet walks by and says "Oh! Are you looking for the Commander?" I nod at her and Levi says "No. I was just knocking on his goddamn door for my fucking health." She looks at me smiling and says "The Commander went down to the training grounds a few minutes ago."

I smile at her and say "Thank you!" simply to be nice. Levi had turned and started walking toward the training grounds and I followed him. He's fuming. Which means he's jealous. I can tell even through his mask. And it takes everything inside me not to laugh. After were out of sight I say to him "She was cute." His head whips around so fast I thought he might get whiplash. I walk up to him and kiss his forehead and say "Not as cute as you. But still cute."

We then walk to the training grounds. We see Commander Eyebrows talking to Armin. We walk up and Levi immediately asks about something Erwin apparently forgot to give him. I then look at Armin and look from him to Erwin with raised eyebrows. He knew Levi and I were going out, Almost everyone knew that, But I didn't know he was going out with Erwin. He says "We started going out today…" I then grin at him and say "Oh. You are so telling me how this happened later." Armin facepalms.

I look over at those two who had just finished talking. I go to walk over to them but just as I do I see a Titan fall from the sky. The entire ground shakes as it lands, It's taller than even my Titan form. I'm staring at it wide eyed. So is everyone else. Even the Titan looks dazed. But recovers and starts moving toward Armin. My body starts moving. I grab Armin and run toward the others.

Just then two more appear. Both slightly smaller than the first. When they land the ground shakes again and off balances the other Titan. I then start moving into action. Levi is taking down the first Titan. Erwin and Armin are getting people out of the way. I move to take down the second Titan.

Just as I move toward the other smaller Titan. I see the 3rd Titan jump and grab Levi's Leg. I quickly move and cut off the Titans fingers freeing him. "Are you okay?" I ask panicked. He nods but then shouts "BEHIND YOU" But while I was talking the 2nd Titan had gotten behind me. And I feel the Titan grab me. The Titan squeezes and I feel him crush the breath out of me.

I see a rush of fabric and feel the Titan let me go. I use My gear to get above the three Titans. _Dammit that hurt. _That had knocked the wind out of me and it was hard to breath. I didn't feel like anything was broken though. And the discomfort went away quickly. Which I'm happy about. I see the Levi is bleeding from a spot on his head. I look at him and say "I'll take the one on the left. Can you get the one on the right?" He nods and we get to work.

I quickly swing around the 2nd Titan and slice a chunk out of it's nape. Levi killed the other landed. I see that he's favoring his left leg over his right. I knew when it grabbed him it had hurt him. I land next to him. I look over at where the Titans had fallen and I see something roll towards me. It looks like a bracelet. It's gold, with red gems on it. I pick it up and show it to Levi. "Hey. Look at this. I saw it rolling from where the Titan's fell."

He looks at it for a second then reaches out to touch it. Just as Levi touches it I suddenly feel something like a hook right behind my navel and I feel my body suddenly spinning. At first all I see is color. Then I can see everything clearly again and we start falling. I grab Levi and slam him to my chest and angle my body so that I'm under him and will hit the ground first. I land on the floor. Hard.

When I land I feel Levi roll off of me and start talking to me. I say "I'm fine." I say with a slight smile as I sit up. "I just hit my head" He looks at me with wide eyes. I can see that he is worried. He then propels his body forward and wraps his arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I hug him back and he lets me go but remains sitting next to me. I then see a very old man with a long white beard standing next to an old ornate desk. He glares at us and in a very authoritative voice asks "Who are you? And how did you get in this school?"

Levi simply glares at him and shouts "What? What do you mean? What school? Where the hell are we?" I'm looking at him I see the edges of my vision start tunneling. And all I see is black around the edges and it keeps creeping closer to the center slowly. I blink and shake my head, making me wince as this makes my head hurt more. I can hear Levi and the Man shouting. But I just can't stay awake any longer. I feel my body fall forward and feel Levi catch me. I hear Levi start calling my name and shaking me. But I feel my mind go blank as I fall into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okays! Were going to have Levi's POV for a bit then back to Eren. **

Once I touched the bracelet in Eren's hand I felt something hook right behind my navel and I was suddenly spinning. We were moving so fast that all the colors were blending together. When everything became clear again I felt like I was falling. I see Eren's arms suddenly wrap around me and slam me against his chest, and angling his body so that he was under me. And we landed. I could feel the impact through him. I rolled off him immediately and start talking to him. "Eren! Are you okay?"

He says "I'm fine" with a slight smile as he sits up. I'm so happy that he's talking that I propel my body forward and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. I feel him hug me around my waist. I hold him for a second more before I let him go. I look around the room and see an old man wearing long robes and a very long white beard. Long enough that he could, if he tried, tuck it in his belt.

He is standing next to a ornate desk. And behind it is a very high backed chair. He then looks over both of us and says in a very authoritative voice asks "Who are you? And how did you get in this school?" I glare at him with every fiber of my being and shout "What? What do you mean? What school? Where the hell are we?" I inch closer to Eren as the man looks curious now. And in the same voice asks "What do you mean?"

I glare at him and shout "I didn't stutter. Now tell me. WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" I see Eren shake his head out of the corner of my eye and wince. The old man then says "You are at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I glare at him harder and say "Well. I have no clue where that is." Just as I say this I see Eren fall forward. I turn my body and catch him and his body lays on mine. His head on my shoulder. "Eren! Wake up! Eren! Come on! Wake up!" I say shaking him.

His eyes shut and he falls unconscious. I hear the man approach and see him kneel down beside Eren. He looks at him but doesn't touch him. He looks us over then says "May I? I may be able to help him. We have a nurse here that could look at him." I look at him and then back at Eren. He's been hurt, and I have no clue how badly. All I know is that suddenly falling unconscious is bad, Very bad. I then look at him again and say "Can I trust you?" He then gives a small smile. For some reason, it makes me believe that he won't hurt Eren.

He then says "I promise you. Neither myself or my staff shall hurt you or him." I look at him and then nod. He then reaches forward and pulls Eren off of me and gently sets him on the floor. He looks him over and then walks over to his desk. I look at Eren and see that he has a gash on his arm from the fight earlier. _He must have gotten it from when that Titan grabbed him….._ A mental image of Eren in the Titan's hand with his arms pinned to his sides appears. I shake my head to get rid of it.

The man then comes back over to us and says "I have two people coming to help your….friend. They should be here in a minute. Now, why don't you tell me your name? I can guess that this young mans name is Eren, What is yours?" He asks kindly. I look at him then back to Eren and say "Levi. Captain Levi Akerman." I can feel him give me a smile and then looks at Eren and says "He means a lot to you doesn't he?" My head whips up at that. _It's that obvious? _

I nod and then ask "Well. Now that you know my name. Can I know yours?" He looks at me and says "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school." I nod. Just then the door at the end of the room receives a knock. Dumbledore says "Come in." and two women enter. One woman is tall and she too is wearing long robes. although hers are emerald green. Her hair is done in a tight bun and she wears a pointed hat of the same color and square glasses.

The other woman was dressed much like a nun. The second she saw Eren she moved forward but was stopped by the other woman. Dumbledore then says to the two of them "Poppy. Minerva. This is Levi. and the one here is Eren." he motioned to the two of us in turn. He then looks at me and says to me "The woman in emerald is my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. And the woman next to her is our school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey."

I look at the two of them for a second before looking back at Eren. The two women approached and the woman named Pomfrey kneels beside Eren. She goes to touch him but stops and says "May I?" I look at her and nod. Her entire face is creased with worry. She looks him over and then says to Dumbledore. "We need to get him back to the hospital wing. He's hurt badly. By the looks of it 4 of his ribs are broken but they haven't punctured anything. And he probably has a concussion." she then turns to me and says "Okay. Now let me look at you." she checks my head and my leg.

She then says "You need to come to. I need to repair your leg. Before you hurt it even more. And your head needs tending to as well." I look at her and say "Is he hurt that badly?" she looks at me and smiles gently. "It's nothing I can't fix. He'll be fine." I couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over me when she said he would be okay. She then asks Dumbledore for something I didn't quite catch. He goes to a cupboard to the right and gets a bottle with some blue liquid in it.

He hands it to Pomfrey and she says to me "This will help with the pain. It will also help heal your head. But be warned. It will make you sleepy." I don't want to take it. But for some reason. I feel like I can trust her. I say "I'll take it. But. Only after I see where you're taking Eren." She nods and says "Alright then." She then stands up and takes out a stick and waves it. When she does a stretcher appears under Eren and he floats up to about waist height.

Had I not been used to Eren making things turn invisible and me moving things when I'm angry. I would have been extremely startled by this. Eren was always in more control of his power. But I never got the hang of it until he started helping me. The woman McGonagall says "You aren't startled?" I look at her and shake my head. She then walks over to me and helps me stand. I begin following Eren and the nurse. We leave his office through the door, we then go down a set of spiral stairs then begin walking down a hallway.

I limp ever so slightly because of my leg. I see the woman walk by me and say "Do you need help?" I shake my head and pick up my pace so I'm closer to Eren. I hear the woman named McGonagall say to Dumbledore "How on earth did they get here? Why on earth were they so injured? The school will open up to it's students later today! What on earth are we going to do with them?"

Dumbledore replies to this but I didn't catch what he said. We then turn down one final hall and see a huge set of double doors which the nurse opens to reveal a large room with beds flanking each side. She walks in and I see her point that stick at Eren and the stretcher he was on goes to one of the beds and sets him down on it and disappears. She says to me "Alright. You can go there." she points to the bed next to Eren.

I want to stay awake and make sure he's okay but she says "You both need to heal. And that can't happen without rest. I'll wake you when he wakes up. Is that alright?" I look at her and nod. _Why am I trusting these people? Why am I agreeing with her?... My leg really hurts._I walk over to the bed right next to Eren and sit on the edge. She walks over to me with that bottle of blue liquid she had earlier. She pours a small amount out into a cup and hands it to me.

"Drink up" she says. She watches me as I drink it. The effect is almost immediate. My leg stopped hurting. And so did my head. I was suddenly, just as she had said, very sleepy. I feel my body fall slightly forward, Before I feel a hand on my shoulder guide me down into a very soft pillow. And I fell into the darkness that is unconsciousness.

**Back to Eren's POV! Yes. I made Levi slightly Telekinetic. He just can't control it well. *Evil Smirk* This will come in handy later. **

I wake up to a a very comfortable bed. Far more comfortable than the beds in the Survey Corps base. I open my eyes and see nothing but a very bright light. I snap them shut again. _Ouch. That hurt. _I try it again more slowly this time and this time I can see. It's dark outside. The only light is that of candles around the room. I slowly sit up turn my body, hanging my legs off the righthand side of the bed and look around. I then hear a woman say "So you're awake! I didn't expect you to wake up for a few more hours at least."

I look at her then ask "Where's Levi?" in a hoarse voice. She smiles at me then points at the bed right next to mine with curtains around it and says "He's right over their. Since you're wake I'll have to wake him up." She then walks over to the bed and pulls back the curtains. And shakes awake Levi who is curled up on his side like a cat.

I see Levi sit up. He's dressed in a white shirt that buttons up in the front and a pair of black slacks. He also has a bandage wrapped around his head. He looks over at me and his eyes widen. He then jumps up and throws his body full force at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and straddling my waist. A wrap my arms around him, one around his waist the other around his shoulders. And hug him as tightly as he is me.

He buries his face in my shoulder. I can feel him trembling. I put my face in his hair and say "It's okay. Were safe. And I'm okay" He still trembles and says "I thought…...I thought you were going to die….." I smile into his hair and say "It will take far more than a Titan to kill me. Is your leg alright?" I feel him nod. I then turn my attention to the woman who was watching us. She looks at both of us and says "I see that both of you are awake. I will be right back. I must go get the Headmaster."

And with that she exits through the huge double doors at the end of the room. I then ask Levi "Do you know where we are?" He pulls away and he sits across from me and says "Apparently were in a school called The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I look at him with my head tilted to the side. "What? Where in the hell is that?" Levi shugs. "I have no clue. Thats all I found out. After you passed out the man named Dumbledore called the nurse named Pomfrey and his Deputy Headmistress named McGonagall."

I process this and then hang my head. "I'm sorry. What happened to me must have startled you." He looks at me and says "It wasn't your fault. And as you can see I was fine! Now. How are your ribs?" I look at him and then feel my ribs and say "Their healed. So I'm good. Now. How is your leg? And no sugar coating." He looks at his leg and stretches it out. "It feels fine. It doesn't even feel like I hurt it." I raise an eyebrow.

Just than the double doors open and in walks in 2 people. The nurse from before and the man I meet earlier. He walked over to us and said "I see that you're awake Eren. That is good. My name is Albus Dumbledore. And I am the Headmaster of this school. This I am sure Levi has already told you." I nod at him. Curious how he knows my name but I then remember that I passed out. And Levi was calling my name earlier.

I then ask "Now. Could you please tell me which wall we're in? Because I don't know where this school is." He then looks puzzled and asks "Wall? I have no clue what Wall you speak of." I looked at him as though he had lost his mind. My best guess was that Levi was glaring at him. Levi then yells "What? How do you not know about the walls? Have you lost your mind?" He raises an eyebrow at me and says "I don't know what you're talking about. But, There are no walls around here."

I blink. _What? no walls…..does that mean?...No. Impossible…...but maybe? _My eyes widened as I looked at Levi. He had the same look of surprise we both had reached the same conclusion. but he's the one who says it "Were…..Out?" He says sounding as amazed as I feel. I look at him and grin. "It appears that we are." I say. "I just have one question. How did we get from the base. To here?" I ask no one in particular.

It was Dumbledore who then said "I have a question for you. Do you remember what happened to you before you got here?" I look from him to Levi and he nods. I then look back at Dumbledore and say "We were talking to the Commander and my friend at the training ground outside of the castle base in Wall Rose. As we were talking 3 Titans fell from the sky. Levi and I killed them. After that we found a bracelet rolling toward us. I picked it up and showed it to Levi. When we were both touching it we were suddenly spinning. And then we landed in your office."

He thinks to himself for a second before he says "I was unaware that their were people living in that dimension." I blink. _I...was unaware…...that people were living…...in that dimension. _We sat their flabbergasted for a few seconds. Levi recovers first and says in a rage filled voice "What….do you mean…..You didn't know people were living in that dimension? You're Telling me you sent that thing to us?" I see the danger signs coming from him. The ones that come from him when he's about to beat the shit out of someone. I reach over and pick him up. I cross my legs and deposit him in my lap.

He glares at me and I say "Let him explain." We both look back at Dumbledore who looks at us and says "To answer your question. Yes. I did send that….Titan...Over to your world. I however was unaware that people resided in that dimension. Had I known I wouldn't have sent them there. I thought I was simply getting rid of a very troublesome mutated Troll. We couldn't kill them. And magic seemed to have no effect upon them. So we did the only thing we could."

Levi then tensed and shouted at him "SO YOU JUST SENT THEM OVER TO KILL US?" Dumbledore then looked at us and said "They can't be that much trouble. They are too stupid to cause much harm. And besides. Those 3 are the first we've sent over in the last 2 years." I can feel Levi quiver with rage. I can barely hold mine in myself. He then tries to get up and I hold him back.

He then shouts "CAN'T BE MUCH TROUBLE? TO STUPID TOO CAUSE HARM? THOSE MONSTERS HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS! BARELY ANYONE SURVIVED THE FIRST ATTACK! WERE ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU KEEP SENDING THEM?" Dumbledore looks at us shocked and says "I had no clue. But how could you have lost that many people? They are extremely clumsy. I don't see how they could injure that many people. And you told me you two killed the 3 that were sent. Why didn't you kill the others?"

This time it's my anger that boils over and I shout "CLUMSY? THOSE FUCKING MONSTERS DON'T CRUSH PEOPLE. _THEY EAT _PEOPLE! AND THE GEAR THAT ALLOWS US TO KILL THEM WASN'T USEABLE UNTIL AFTER THE FIRST ATTACK!" Dumbledore pales at this. He stares at us for a second and says "I had no clue. I'm so sorry….We had no idea what they were capable of."

Levi is still trying to get away from me. I slam him against my chest and say "Stop it. Calm down. Now. You are achieving nothing like this." He looks at me and realization came into his eyes. "Eren. I.." "It's okay." I say cutting him off. We both look back at Dumbledore and Levi asks "when can we go back?" Dumbledore looks at us and says "It will take some time to get you both back safely. So the two of you will have to stay here for the time being."

We go to say something but he holds up a hand and says "I must go for now. Get some rest. I shall return tomorrow. But if you must. One of the staff can show you too my office." and with that he leaves the room. Levi turns around in my lap so that his chest is facing mine and I buried my face in his shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. He holds my head and says "I'm sorry. I had forgotten about your mom….." I hold him tighter and say "It's okay. You can't change time and you can't bring her back….Are you going to be okay?" I feel him nod.

We sit like this for a few more minutes before Madam Pomfrey comes back holding two cups. She hands the one with black liquid to Levi, and the one with purple liquid to me. She has Levi sit back in his bed and take his. I look at mine than down it. It tasted like sugar. And was way too sweet. It made me sleepy instantly. I blinked a couple times as it took effect. I see her lay Levi down. She then turns to me just as I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! we get a little bit of Harry's POV here so you know what year it be and such. That and Harry is awesome. I'm making it year 5 for various reasons. One of them being I hate Umbridge. No I do not own Harry potter or Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did there wouldn't have been so many deaths. Also if I get any facts wrong please let me know! **

Harry was sitting in the great hall listening to Hermione and Nick talk about the sorting hat's song. After dinner was served Dumbledore stood up and the Hall became quiet again. His speech started out a lot like every year with the usual 'no forest' talk. Until he said "This year we shall have two new changes to our staff this year." We all looked up at him expectantly. "We shall be welcoming back Professor Grubby-Plank who shall be taking over Care of Magical Creatures lessons. And, We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of very unenthusiastic clapping than silence once again. I shared a panicked with Ron and Hermione. _He didn't say how long Hagrid would be gone….._ He then began to continue his speech but stopped suddenly. He looked over at Professor Umbridge curiously. It was hard to tell that she was standing as she wasn't much taller then when she was sitting. We all stared at them unsure as to why Dumbledore stopped. But then Professor Umbridge said "_Hem, hem," _and we understood why he stopped. She had gotten to her feet with the intent to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for only a second before he sat down and looked at her as though she was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. The other members of the staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had taken residence up in her flyaway hair, And Professor McGonagall's mouth was so thin with distaste that it appeared to be nothing but a straight slash on her face. No new teacher, has ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking at her now. She obviously, Had absolutely no clue as to how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said in a high, girly voice. "Thank you for your kind words of welcome." Once again her voice was high-pitched and very girly. And somehow her voice made me feel a powerful rush of dislike that I couldn't explain. All that I know is that I loathe everything about her with every fiber of my being. And she begins her speech with another "_Hem, hem" _and as she begins talking I feel my attention slip. Listening to her was like listening to Professor Binns give a lecture and Aunt Petunia talk at the same time.

As she sat down Dumbledore clapped. The staff and students followed halfheartedly. Most of the students were unaware that she had stopped talking as they had listened to about 3 words of it. And with that Dumbledore stood up and continued his speech. Hermione looked at both of us and said "Well. That was very interesting." Ron looked at her flabbergasted and says quietly "You're not telling me that you enjoyed that are you?" as he turns to look at her. "That was the dullest speech I've ever heard! And I lived with Percy!"

She says "I said interesting. Not enjoyable. That was in no way enjoyable. But, It did explain a lot about why she's here." I look at her and say "It did? How so?" She looks at us and says "It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." As she says that people begin to get up. We stand as well and Hermione looks at Ron and says "Come on! We have to show the first years to the common room!" And with that the two of them disappeared. I make my way out of the hall and towards the common room. I get there just as they tell us the password. I head up to the boys dorm and change quickly. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**And now back to Eren's POV! **

I wake up to the nurse standing over me checking my ribs. When she sees me awake she moves back and says "Well. Its good that you're awake. Now you need to eat." As she says this she motions to the table beside me which has a plate of sandwiches on it. "And make sure your friend eats something as well." and with that she leaves through the double doors once again. I look outside and see that it's in the afternoon. By my guess around 3. _Dang. How long was I out? _I look around the room for a clock but find none. I suddenly feel something push me and look over at Levi.

He's curled up on his side like last time. Except that this time he's curled up so tightly it looks painful. I can hear him give a small whimper and curl up tighter. As he does this something shoves the curtain back almost making it fall over. I can tell that he's having a nightmare. I get up quickly and move over to him and began shaking him. Nightmares for the both of us are hell on earth. I move so that one of my knees is on the bed. I continue to shake him for another minute before he wakes up. He bolts up and kicks off the blanket. I move so i'm sitting in front of him and grab his arms. I feel something slam into my chest and it knocks the wind out of me but ignore it.

He hasn't fully woken up yet and is reacting to his nightmare. I hold his arms tighter as soon as I get my breath back I say "Hey! It's okay! It's alright! It was just a dream! You're safe!" He stops moving and looks at me. His chest is heaving and he has tears rolling down his cheeks. I pull him into my lap and wraps his arms around my torso and buries his face in my chest. I can feel him shaking. I run my hand through his hair and wrap my other arm around him and hug him tightly. I continue talking to him in an effort to calm him down. "It's alright. It was just a dream. We're safe. I'm right here."

After a few minutes he stops trembling. I look at him and ask "What was it about?" He looks up at me. He's stopped crying but his eyes are still red. He then says quietly "Yesterday…...I dreamed I didn't make it in time…..And you died." And with that he buries his face in my shirt and shudders again. I hold him and say "It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." He says nothing just buries his face deeper in my shirt. I sigh and pick him up and move back to my bed. I sit down and cross my legs and deposit him in my lap once again. I reach over to the plate and grab a sandwich. I had it to him and say "Eat. I know you're hungry." He takes it from me and slowly takes a bite. I grab another sandwich and eat it.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was eating. After we ate he got up and said "Well. Do you know where the nurse went?" I shake my head and say "Nope. All I know is that when I woke up she had to go somewhere." I look at him for a moment and he seems back to normal. He doesn't even look like he was crying. I stand as well and stretch. My ribs are healed so stretching doesn't hurt, and my shirt has dried at least. I'm wearing an outfit almost Identical to Levi's. A white button up shirt and black slacks. A moment later the door opens and in walks the nurse and a woman in Emerald robes. _Who the heck is that? _I think and raise an eyebrow at Levi. Who says quietly "McGonagall." I nod. _Ahh. So this is who he was talking about. _

The woman approached us and says "Hello. I am Professor McGonagall." I nod at her and say "Hi. I'm Eren." Levi simply nods at her. She then says "The Headmaster has sent me here to show you to his office. Now. If you will follow me." And with that she turned around and led the way out the double doors. I looked at Levi and we began to follow her. The hallways were deserted as we made our way to his office. she led us to a large stone gargoyle and stopped. She looked at it and said "Fizzing Whizbee." and the gargoyle leapt aside, Revealing a set of spiral stairs. She climbed them and we followed her up to a door with a large brass knocker.

She knocked 4 times and we heard a "Come in." from within. She opened the door and walked in. She looked at the Headmaster and says "The two you requested." He nods at us and says "Thank you Professor Mcgonagall." and with that she left. He motioned to the two chairs across from his desk. We both sat and looked at him. He looks at us and says "I am quite curious. The two of you seem to be used to magic. Why is that?" I blink. _That. Was not what I was expecting. Not at all. _I look over a Levi. His face is a emotionless mask but I can tell he's as surprised as I am. He looks at me and says "Shall I or shall you?" I shrug and say "You can if you want. It's your choice."

He nods and then looks at Dumbledore and says "The reason none of this surprises us is because we can do stuff like that. At least. Kind of. Eren's the only one who's any good at it." Dumbledore's eyes widen at this and he looks at me and says "If you would. Could you please show me?" I shrug my shoulders and focus on his desk. I snap my fingers and make it disappear. I look back at him and see that his eyes have widened even further. He looks back up at me with a small genuine smile on his face. He then looks at Levi and asks "And what can you do?"

Levi looks at him then looks back at his now invisible desk. He stares at the box on it and it slowly, very slowly and slightly shakely, floats up about 6 inches before it floats back down. He smiles at the both of us and says "Well. That certainly answers a few questions." I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow. _What on earth did that answer?_ He then says to me "Ah. Eren if you could you please return my desk to its visible state?" I nod and snap my fingers. Willing the invisible object to once again be visible. The desk reappears in front of us and he smiles at me and says "Ah. Much better. Thank you."

I smile and say "No Problem. But could you please tell us what questions it answers? Because I'm afraid I don't understand." He once again laces his fingers together and rests his elbows in the table. He thinks for a moment then says "Because this is a school of magic. There are a large amounts of young witches and wizards here. Which means that here there is a large amount of magic. And unfortunately normal people can't be around large amounts of magic without it affecting them. So we made this castle invisible to normal people. I was extremely curious as to why the two of you were unaffected. Now this has been answered."

I nod and see Levi do the same out of the corner of my eye. He then looks up and ask "I have a question as well. Where is our gear?" Dumbledore looked at him curiously and said "Gear?" Levi shook his head and said "The stuff we were wearing when we got here." At this Dumbledore nodded and said "Ah. I understand. And. I shall have Madame Pomfrey place it in your dorm." At this I raise an eyebrow. _Dorm? What the fuck? _I look over at Levi and see that he's thinking the same thing. Levi then says "Dorm? What the fuck do you mean _Dorm_?"

Dumbledore then says "Since this is a school I cannot simply have you sit on your hands while I figure out how to safely return the two of you. And I cannot have two people appear in my school then disappear without some kind of explanation. So. I am going to have the two of you attend school here while I figure out how to return you home safely." I look at him horrified. And I hear Levi say "I _just _got out of school a year ago and now you're making me go _back?_ Sorry. Fuck no. Lord Eyebrows dream, not mine." I just continue to stare at him horrified.

He holds up a hand and says "Unfortunately. We have no other choice. You will have to be in the school. You will unfortunately have to stay in the dorms for you stay. Seeing as the two of you will be students. But I can have trunks placed in your dorm that only allow you to open them. Also. There are a few other things the two of you will need if you are to attend school here." I shake my head and look over at Levi who is staring at him as horrified as I was. Well. As horrified as Levi can look with his mask in place. So, It's just really wide eyes. I look back at Dumbledore and say "Yes to the trunks and, What do we need?"

He smiles at us and says "I shall take you to Diagon Alley. Where we shall get your supplies. After that, You shall begin classes." He then pulls out a long slender stick and shows it to us. "One thing you will need if you are to go to your classes is a wand. We shall have to go to a man named Ollivander in order to get you both one. And another thing is I must have a reason for the two of you being here. And I want you both to know it before I announce your presence tonight at dinner." we nod. "Good. Now. You are both transfer students who are here to research Magical Creatures native to scotland. And shall be placed in the dorms for the remainder of your stay."

We both nod again. _Dang. He reminds me a lot of Erwin and Armin. Always 4 steps ahead of everyone. _I think. He then says very seriously "But first I must tell you. Hogwarts is unlike many other magic schools in the fact that we sort our students into 1 of 4 houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Slytherin. Each house has a certain set of qualities that it all members of that house posses. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, and nerve. Hufflepuff values patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. And Slytherin values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness."

He looks at both of us and says "Each house has a different set of dorms. As well as a different common room. Thats why we cannot simply shove you anywhere. I do have one question. Would you like to be sorted now. Or later?" I look over at Levi and he nods. "Lets do it now. That way we can move on to more important things." He nods and says "Alright." and with that he stands up and walks over to a very old, and very battered looking pointed hat. He gently picks it up and walks back over to us. He looks at the two of us and says "Who wants to go first?"

We look at each other and then at the hat. Levi sighs and says "I'll go." And with that Dumbledore gently places the hat on Levi's head. The moment it touches his head the hat _moves. _I stare at the hat as it opens its mouth and says quietly "Hmm. Very interesting. This is a very interesting person. Very interesting indeed." A few minutes later the hat says "Gryffindor." And with that statement Dumbledore removed the hat from his head and placed it on mine.

Once he let the hat go I heard a small voice in my ear. _=Well you are a very interesting person as well= _I almost jump. _Ah. So thats how it works. _I hear the hat chuckle and he says _=Yes. This is how I work. I look at your memories to tell what house to put you in.= _His voice disappears for a minute but comes back. _=You….Have lived through quite a lot. For someone so young. For all of this to happen to you…= _I feel the hat give the mental equivalent of a head shake. And with that the hat says to Dumbledore "I'm sorry. This is the first time I have found a person I can't sort."

Dumbledore's eyes widen and he says "You can't sort him?" the hat gives a nod and says "Yes Headmaster. I cannot sort him. His bravery and nerve would make him a perfect fit for Gryffindor. But then his loyalty and patience would make him more than welcome in Hufflepuff. But then again his wit and intelligence would make him feel right at home in Ravenclaw. But finally his ambition and resourcefulness would make him a wonderful part of slytherin. So as you can see I cannot place him."

Dumbledore nods and removes to hat from my head. He places it back where it was and says to me "Well. It seems you get to choose your house. Which do you pick?" I immediately say "Gryffindor." _With Levi. _I add in my head. Dumbledore nods and says "Alright. Since it is early enough we should be able to leave now and make it back in time for dinner." We both blink. _Were going right now? _He then says "I shall return in a moment. Then we shall go." and with that he exited through the large door.

As it closes I look at Levi and say "What do you think about all of this?" He thinks for a moment then says "I feel like….We can trust him." I nod. "Same here." and with that we lapse into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later Dumbledore returns and walks up to us. "Now. We are going to go there by sidelong Apparition. Seeing as neither of you can apparate." I gave him a questioning look. _What is apparition? _He gives us a gentle smile and says "Simply place a hand on my arm. And hold on."

We both walk over to him. Levi places his right hand on Dumbledore's right arm close to his wrist. I stand behind and slightly to the left of Levi and place my left hand on his arm right behind Levi's closer to his elbow. And then I suddenly felt him twist away and grabbed on harder. Suddenly everything was black and I couldn't breath. I felt like I was being compressed. Then suddenly it was gone and we were standing behind a building with a large brick wall behind it. I pant. _I feel like I'm gonna hurl. I never want to do that again. Ever. _It's a second before I remember something my father told me when I was little. 'Take deep breaths. It helps to calm you down. And it helps to keep you from vomiting.'

I follow the old advice and it does help. Although a second later I feel Levi grab onto my arm. I look over at him he has one hand pressed over his mouth and the other on my arm. I stand in front of him and grab both of his shoulders. "It's okay. Just match your breathing to mine. It will help." he nods and does so. We stay like this for a few moments before he stands up straight and says "I'm okay now. I just don't want to do that again." We both look over at him and he says "Very good. Most people vomit on their first sidelong Apparition. Now." He turned around and strided up to the wall and said "Once you have your wands you will be able to open this arch. But watch closely. You have to tap them like this." as he says this he taps the bricks in a circular motion. "Or else it won't work. Now." As he tapped the final brick all of them started to move.

They rearranged themselves to create an arch. After it was completed he looks at us and says "If you will follow me please." We follow him into a large alley that was filled with shops. There were some people but not as many as there could be. We walked to a very old looking shop. We entered after Dumbledore. The shop had floor the ceiling shelves that had boxes stacked on them. A few seconds later a old man appeared. "Ah. Hello Albus." Dumbledore smiled at him and says "Hello Garrick. It's good to see you. and today I have two young gentlemen in need of wands."

With that the old man looked at us and asks "Alright. which one of you is first." we look at each other and shrug. I then say "I'll go first. You got sorted first." He nods his agreement. The man nods and says "I am Garrick Ollivander, I am the wandmaker here. What is your name?" I gave him a small smile and say "I'm Eren Jaeger." He returns my smile and then says "Wait here." and with that he turns around and walks down one of the many rows. He reappeared a moment later with a box. He opened it and handed me the wand. "Here. Yew and unicorn hair. 12 inches." I take the wand and nothing happens.

"Well? Give it a wave!" I wave the wand at the desk and the vase on the edge shatters. I jump, and the wand is snatched out of my hand. "Nope. Not that one." He says and disappears again. He returns with another box a second later and hands me the wand. "Maple and thestral hair. 13 inches." I wave it and the board behind him breaks in half. The wand is snatched out of my hand and Ollivander disappears again. This continues for some time. And as the stack of wands grows higher the more determined he becomes. Finally he stops and looks at me after the 19th wand and seems to think. He looks over at Levi then back at me.

"Perhaps…" he says quietly. "Just maybe…" and he suddenly walks down the farthest left hand row. I look at Levi and he raises an eyebrow. I shrug. I look back at the row. He's gone for about 3 minutes before he appears. When he does he's holding two boxes. He motions Levi forward and opens them. The first wand he hands to me. "Dogwood and dragon heartstring. 12 inches." The wood was beautiful. And it had a swirled pattern carved into the handle. The second I took it the wand glowed and I felt warmth travel up my arm. The next second it was gone though.

I look up at Ollivander who nodded and then turned to Levi. And opened the other box. The wand had a similar carving in the handle that mine did. "Cherry and Dragon heartstring. 10 and a quarter inches." When Levi took it a warm light encompassed him and then disappeared. Ollivander placed the two wands back in their boxes. He then looks at us and says "As you probably know that each wand is unique. And that their are no two that are identical. However. Their are very rare instances in which the cores of two wands are from the same creature."

I raise an eyebrow. He then says "One of these instances is now." I raise my eyebrow even further and I see Levi tilt his head slightly to the side. "The dragon heartstrings that are in your wands. Are from the same dragon. Which is very rare." I nod. _Ahh. So the two wands were made of the same thing. _With that he turns to Dumbledore and they speak for a moment. After that he pays for our wands and the three of us leave. He then looks at us and says "Alright. Since the two of you shall be in our school I would suggest that you wear the uniform. I shall not require it of you. But I would suggest it if you are to blend in."

We nod and he leads us over to another shop where we spend the next 2 hours getting fitted for uniforms. After that we followed Dumbledore back out of the arch. By now it was a bit more busy but not overly so. Once we were there he offered us his arm again. _Shit. I forgot that we have to get back the same way. _Levi looks at him with slightly widened eyes. I stand behind Levi and put my hand on Dumbledore's arm in the same place as last time. Levi takes a deep breath and grabs his arm as well. Once again everything was black and compressing. Then it was gone and we were once again standing in his office.

We both panted. I hear Levi say venomously "Never. I am _never_ doing that _again_." I shake my head at him. I stand up straight and ask "What time is it?" he looks at his left wrist and says "It is 7:26. Dinner is at 8. So I suggest that you stay here. I shall have Professor McGonagall escort you downstairs to the great hall. And remember, The colors or Gryffindor are Red and Gold. Sit at the table with those colors. I shall have a prefect lead you to the dorms later. I shall also have your Gear and Uniforms delivered there as well." We nod and with that he leaves out the door.

As soon as he left I pull Levi into a hug. He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me back. "Are you okay?" I ask. I feel him nod. We separate and I grin at him as I straighten up. He gives me a small smile back. As I look around the room the door opens once again. Professor McGonagall walks in and looks at both of us. "I am Professor McGonagall as you already know. I am the head of Gryffindor. If you have any questions you can come see me. Now. At this school we also have a curfew for students to be in their common room after 9:30. And they may not leave until 6:30 am. Breakfast is served in the Great Hall from 7:00 to 9:00. After that class starts. Lunch is served from 1:00 to 2:00. Then there are classes till 6:00pm. After that you are given free time to do your homework or study in the library. Till 8 o'clock when dinner is served. I have already told both of Gryffindors prefects that we shall be expecting you. They shall show you to the common room and tell you the password. Prefects all where a badge on their chest. That's how you can tell them apart."

We nod when she's done with her lecture. She then looks at a clock like thing. It looks like an old grandfather clock but instead of numbers it had moons and stars. I seemed to make since to her because after studying the clock for a few moments she nodded and said "Lets go." We followed her down a few hallways and to an enormous set of doors. Professor McGonagall strode forward and placed a hand on each door and pushed. They swung open and she strode inside. We followed her. In the hall were 4 long tables. each draped in different colors. But the Gryffindor table wasn't hard to find. It was directly to our right.

Professor McGonaGall led us up next to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. We look out over the hall and feel all eyes on us. A few people begin whispering and Dumbledore holds up a hand and quiet falls over the room. He places both hands on the podium in front of him and says "Today. We shall receive two new transfer students. Their names are Levi and Eren." he motions to each of us. "They will be staying with us for some time. They are here to research Magical Creatures native to this area. And since they are here they have already been sorted into their house for their time here. They have been placed in Gryffindor. That is all for announcements today so enjoy." As he said this food appeared on all the tables.

At this we went down to the Gryffindor table and sat down. We pick our places at random but a moment later 3 people sat next to us. A girl and two guys. One guy had red hair, and freckles. The other boy had jet black hair and round glasses. The girl had bushy brown hair and matching brown eyes. The girl looks at us and says "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger! I'm the Gryffindor prefect!" She points to the red headed boy and says "This is Ron Weasley! He's the other Gryffindor prefect!" And she finally points at the black haired boy and says "And this is Harry Potter. He's a fellow Gryffindor!" they both said 'hi' when Hermione introduced them.

I give all three of them a smile and say "Hi. I'm Eren Jaeger. And this." I motion to Levi who is sitting on my left "Is Levi Akerman." They get a half assed 'Hi' from him before he starts eating. They seem to accept this and Hermione asks in rapid fire "So where are you from? What is it like? How long have you been here? What are you…." she cuts off as Ron and Harry say "Hermione! Let them answer first!" She smiles and says "Sorry." I smile gently at her and say "It's fine. Where I'm from I have a friend just like you. Always asking questions like that." I see her face go red as she hides behind a book.

Ron then says "Hey. After we eat the 3 of us will show you to the common room! It's not to far from here. And we'll help you with the staircases. They can be annoying." and with that he returns his attention to the plate in front of him. I raise an eyebrow at Harry and ask "How can staircases be annoying?" He chuckles a little and says "Here at Hogwarts the staircases move. They can lead to one place one day and another the next. But don't worry. You get used to it." I shrug and get back to eating. A minute later I notice that someone's staring at me.

She was sitting at the staff table. In the farthest seat to the right. She looked like...well. A toad. A very pink toad. And for some reason she was staring right at me. I shuddered and looked back over at Harry and ask "Who's the pink toad?" When I say this all three of them choke. Harry slaps his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter and remains like that for about a minute. Hermione and Ron in the same situation. Harry then clears his throat and says slightly laughing "She's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Umbridge." I nod. _Umbridge. What a delightful name. _People were standing up and exiting the hall.

I stood up and Levi followed suit. We follow the trio out of the hall and up a set of stairs to a large area that was full of staircases. And on all of the walls were _moving _portraits of people. Much like Dumbledore's office. They would wave and say hello as we passed. Hermione looked back at the two of us and says "The two of you should get your schedules tomorrow. And then we can show you how to get to your classes! Oh! Watch out for that stair!" as she says this Levi steps on a stair and his leg sinks in up to the knee. "What the fuck?" Levi says as he tries to get free. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! We forgot to tell you about the trick stairs! I'm so sorry!" She looked really upset at this. I shake my head and say "Hermione. Calm down. It was an honest mistake. It's okay." Levi looks pissed that his leg won't come free.

I look at the three of them and say "Now. Can you tell me how to get him out?" Harry nods and says "You just have to pull him up! They can't do it on their own! The stair won't let them! Here! We'll help!" I hear Harry say. I smile at them and say "No. I got it." And as I say this I lean down and pull his right arm across my shoulders and wrap my left arm around his waist resting my hand on his hip and straighten up. His leg pulls free after a second and I set him down on the stair above it. He dusts off and says "Thanks Brat." I grin at him and say "You're welcome." I see the three of them staring at me with wide eyes.

I then step over the trick stair and we continue to the common room. We continue up to the 7th floor and to a portrait of the fat lady. She looks at all of us and says "Password?" Hermione looks at us and says "To keep other houses from entering the common room of another house you have to do something to enter it. In Gryffindor we have a password." She then turns to the portrait and says "mimbulus mimbletonia." The portrait nods and says "Correct" as she swings forward to reveal a circular hole in the wall behind it. they lead us through and we enter a large circular room with a fire and multiple chairs and couches around it. There were also tables and such that students were doing work at.

Hermione then turned to us and said "Okay. This is the common room! You can study, do your homework, and socialize down here! Now." she points to two sets of spiral stairs. "The dorms are up those stairs. Girls to the right and boys to the left. I wouldn't suggest going up the wrong set of stairs. Come on. We'll show you your dorm room." And with that she walked up the left set of stairs with Ron and Harry behind her. We walked up to the fifth landing and stopped at a door that said 'Fifth years' Hermione then stepped aside and Harry opened the door. As we entered we saw our gear on the two farthest beds. Unfortunately the others were crowded around it. "Oi! Get the fuck away from that." Levi said and glared daggers at all of them. They backed away from it and we grabbed our gear and placed it in the trunks at the end of our beds. The others stared at us while we did so but said nothing. When we were done I turned to them and all of them stared at me curiously. "Sorry. But the gear is useless if it get damaged. So we don't like other people messing with it." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

They nod and one of them, a boy with brown hair and a toad, says "It's okay. We shouldn't have been touching it anyway." I grin at him and the others go to their beds. I see Hermione go towards the door and open it. I turn to my stuff and pull off my shirt and pants. As I do I see the scar on my arm from where my arm got bit off. Right below the elbow. It's a thick ring like scar that goes all the way around my arm. I have another one on my left leg where it got bit off. I fold up my shirt and place it in the trunk and pull out a pair of pajama pants and put them on. I look over at levi whose buttoning up a shirt. He's already dressed unlike the rest of them. I decide against the shirt and stretch. I didn't realize how tired I was till I got here. I climb into bed and I'm out before my head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright just for reference I'm making Levi his usual 5'2 while Eren I shall be making a little taller at 5'9. Also cause they don't tell you Harry's and Ron's full schedule I'm gonna have to fill in the blanks. One more thing is that Umbridge's height is never stated in the books, I just know she was under 5', so I'm making her 4'8. And we shall have a little Harry's POV for now.**

I got up early and dressed with Ron. As he and Hermione had to take the new students to Professor McGonagall's office. I look over at their beds as I get ready. Both of them are silent, Even their breathing was quieter than most. Just as I stand the door opens and Hermione walks in. Ron glares at her and says quietly "Can't you knock?" She shoots him a small glare and says "Oh quit it. You're dressed. Now hurry up. We need to wake them up." I hold up my hands and say "No way am I waking up that glaring menace! The look he gave me last night was enough to render even Snape speechless!"

She shakes her head and says "Alright. We can wake up Eren first. Then we can wake up Levi." Ron and I nod. We then all walk over to Eren's bed. I pull back the hangings and am greeted by the most ripped guy I have ever seen. _I saw a glimpse of him last night but damn! Even his fucking back is fucking ripped! _I think as I stare at him. I hear Ron breath "Bloody Hell." he was laying on his stomach with his back to us, With his arms under the pillow.

I look him over again and see a thick, ring like, scar around his right arm. I shake my head to clear out the thoughts and reach out to him. I touch his shoulder and start shaking him. He grumbles but starts moving. I stop shaking him as he sits up. He looks at us and turns. He pulls the hangings on the other side and stands unflinchingly on the cold floor. He stretches his arms over his head and yawns. I felt my mouth drop open. _Dang. Like. Holy Fuck. _With him standing his muscles looked even more defined.

I feel my mouth drop open as I look at him. _No wonder he could easily pick up Levi. He has the muscles of a Greek God! _I think. He then turns around and places a hand on his hip. Revealing that he has a perfect 8 pack of abs. He looks at us and asks in a slightly sleepy voice "What time is it?" I see Hermione start blushing out of the corner of my eye. Ron snaps out of the staring thing first and says "Oh! Oh! It's 7:10. We wanted to wake you early so we could show you how to get to the Great Hall and get your schedule from Professor McGonagall." He nods then glances behind him and then looks back at us and asks "Have you tried waking him up yet?" We all shake our heads. He then smiles at us and says "Alright I'll wake him up and we'll meet you downstairs." I nod and see Ron do so as well.

We then are stuck with the task of dragging a red faced Hermione with us. I can see Ron look at Hermione and then look a little dejected. Once were out of the room Hermione regains her senses and starts walking on her own. We all walk to the common room and wait for the two of them to come down.

**Aaaaaaaaand Back to Eren's POV!**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I blink and move. They stop shaking me and I sit up. I look to my left and see Harry, Ron and, oddly, Hermione. I push the hangings back on the right side of the bed and stand up. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. I then look over at the three of them who are staring at me open mouthed. "What time is it?" I ask. This snaps them out of their daze and Ron says "Oh! It's 7:10. We wanted to wake you early so we could show you how to get to the Great Hall and get your schedule from Professor McGonagall." I nod and then look over at Levi's bed and see that the hangings are still drawn. I then look back over to them and ask "Have you tried waking him up yet?" I them shake their heads in unison. I smile at them and say "Alright I'll wake him up and we'll meet you downstairs."

Ron and Harry nod and drag, A red faced, Hermione with them out the door. I look at the other beds and see that 3 of them still have the hangings drawn. I walk over to Levi's bed and pull the hangings back. As usual he's curled up like a cat. I sigh. _Goddammit. Why the fuck do you have to be this goddamn adorable when you're asleep? _I think as I stifle another yawn and start shaking his shoulder. He sits up and rubs one of his eyes yawning. He yawns and blinks at me. "What time is it?" I smile at him and say "It's around 7:10." When he hears this he gives me a glare. I'm surprised he could pull one off this early. I lean down and kiss his nose. "Come on. We need the extra time. We still have a lot to do before class starts." He stops glaring and says yawning "Okay."

He pushes off the blanket and stands up. The second his feet touch the floor he jumps into my arms. He wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. "ACK! The floor is _fucking freezing! _How in gods name are you just _standing_ on it?" I laugh lightly and smile at him, Wrapping my arms around him. "It's not that cold! You're just cold blooded! Now come on." As I say this I set him on his bed and walk to his trunk. I pull out his uniform and hand it to him. "Here. So you don't have to touch the apparently cold floor." I say grinning. He gives me a small smile and takes them. I walk back over to my bed and dress quickly. The tie was the weird. I haven't worn one in a while. But I luckily my mom made me learn how to tie one. I walk back over to Levi who is pulling on his shoes. He looks at me and nods giving me a small smile.

We walk out of the room and close the door softly behind us. Levi walks first, and despite how nice he is to me in the morning, he is in _no _way a morning person. We walk to the common room and find the trio standing near the portrait hole. They grin when they see us and Ron says "Hey! Come on. Professor McGonagall said that we're to take you to her office after you eat!" We nod and follow the trio to the Great Hall. It was almost deserted at this time so we ate in a comfortable silence. Levi and I had toast and eggs. And about 3 cups of coffee each. It was Ron who noticed how Levi held his cup and asked about it. And he was greeted to the answer of a half awake Levi. His glare made the ginger pale.

I sigh and look at Ron and say "Sorry. He's not much of a morning person." Ron nods and says "It's okay. I just haven't seen anyone who can glare like that so early. Not even my brother Percy could pull one half as cold. At his best." I chuckle and say "Yea. I have yet to meet anyone who can out glare Levi." They laugh and continue eating. I look over at Levi and smile at him. He looks at me and nods giving an extremely small smile back. When were done the trio begin leading us to Professor Mcgonagall and as we pass a group of people the scatter and stare at Harry like he's a mad man. I raise an eyebrow at them and ask "What was that about?" The three of them look upset at this. Well. Hermione looks upset. Ron is staring at their retreating backs with a glare and Harry looks beyond pissed.

Hermione looks at us and says "We'll tell you later. Come on guys." She grabbed their arms and continued leading us to the Professor. When we make it to her office Hermione knocks on the door and we hear the Professor say "Enter." We open the door and walk in. In the room are Professor McGonagall and three other teachers whose names I don't know but remember seeing last night. The trio looks at all 4 teachers and gape. Professor McGonagall nods to the trio and says "Thank you for bringing the two of them here. You can return to the Great Hall now." The three of them nod and leave. She then turns to us and says "Now. Since the two of you have never used magic before we are here to get you up to speed with the rest of your year mates so that, if you must, you can perform magic properly. Thats why Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout have agreed to help."

I look over at Levi and then back at the teachers and nod. Professor Sprout then says "We have fixed your schedule so that you can meet every day with one of us. and we can tutor the two of you. That way people will think that you're researching when in reality you will be working with us." I nod and so does Levi but he then asks "I just have one question. Will we always meet this early? Cause if so I'm not gonna last a week." At this both Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall chuckle. "No. We won't be meeting this early very often. But the times will vary depending on who shall teach you. Now." Said Professor looked us over and says "Since we don't know the duration of your stay we shall have to also prepare you for your O.W.L.'s."

I look at her and say "OWL's?" She nods and says "They are a series of tests taken by every fifth year student in the school." She turned to the other Professors and they each handed her a scroll. She then turned back to us and says "These are lists of books that we shall have you read. You can find all of them in the library. Now. Here is a map of the castle. The headmaster has given the two of you permission to explore the castle today while we sort out your schedule. So off you go."

She hands all of it to me and ushers us on. "I suggest you go to the library first." Professor McGonagall says as we leave. As we leave the room we look around and find a clock. Breakfast is still being served according to it. I place the scrolls in the bag I grabbed earlier and we walk back to the Great Hall. We backtrack the way the trio had led us. We make it with an hour to kill. We enter the Great Hall and sit next to a dejected looking Harry, a very upset Hermione, and a once again glaring Ron. Except this time the glare was aimed at the toad. I sit down next to Harry and ask "What's wrong? And what were you three going to tell us later?"

He looks up at me and then over at the other two. Hermione says "Yesterday. Harry got detention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And because of this he can't be at the quidditch tryouts. And since he's the seeker Angela really wanted him to be their when they tried out the new keeper. And since he can't go Angela chewed him out." I nod. _I didn't understand the majority of that. What the fuck is Quidditch? Who is Angela? _I Hermione and say "Okay. I get that. Now. What was the other thing?" She looks down and mumbles something. _What? _I blink at her. I hear levi say annoyed "Speak up. Or don't speak at all. Choose one or the other."

She jumps at his harshness and then says "Well….Last year During the Triwizard tournament Harry witnessed the resurrection of You-Know-Who. And the death of Cedric Diggory. He was able to escape and bring his body back. But…..No one believed Harry. And since then everyone has thought that he and Dumbledore have gone insane." I nod. Following along. I then look at Hermione and ask "Who's You-Know-Who?" She blinked owlishly at me. As did Ron and Harry. Hermione shakes her head and says "You-Know-Who was, and is, a very powerful Dark wizard. His name is…." Her voice caught and she looked down. Harry then rolled his eyes and said "His name was Lord Voldemort." I nod. I look over at Levi and he nods as well. _We'll have to look that up...I know so little about this place. _

I reach forward and grab another cup of coffee. As I do Hermione gasps "Oh! What classes did you get! Can I see?" She looks at us expectantly I was mid sip and unable to answer as Levi says in a monotone "They won't have them ready till tomorrow. So the Headmaster gave us a day to explore the castle and get our bearings." Harry and Ron look at each other and say "Sweet!" while Hermione simply looked shocked. I look at Harry and ask "Hey. Do you have a watch I can borrow?" He shakes his head but looks at Hermione and says "you?" She nods and points her wand at a fork on the table and says "Horologium." and it turns into a pocket watch. "That was amazing Hermione!" I say. She blushes and smiles while handing it to me.

I place the watch in my pocket and say to Levi "Do you want to go to the library first?" He nods and says "Thats where Professor McGonagall thought we should go first." I nod. We stand and walk out of the Great hall, I get the map out of my bag and look at it. It's huge. I show it to Levi and he points to a spot on the map marked 'Library.' I nod and we then find the Great Hall on the map and begin plotting a course. We begin walking to the 3rd floor. We get about half way there before we get confused as to where on the map we are. "We should just ask. It's easier." I say for the 8th time. Levi glares at me and says "I am a corporal of the survey corps. I can read a map." I shake my head and roll my eyes.

I see a group of people walking by and say "Wait here midget." I walk over to them. There a group of Ravenclaws. I say "hey! I seem to have gotten mixed up. Could you tell me the way to the library?" There are about 5 girls in the group and they immediately nod and smile. We walk back over to Levi and the group leads us to the library. When we get there I thank them and we enter. The second we enter a tall, thin, vulture like woman swoops down on us. "Why are you here?" She asks immediately. I feel Levi stiffen beside me. He hates being given orders by _anyone_. I smile gently up at her and rub the back of my neck saying "Is this the library? Sorry we got lost a bit trying to get here. The professors told us to get the books on the lists they gave us…..Here they are." I hand her the parchment.

She looks at me and nods. "Alright. You can sit there. I will retrieve your books." And with that she disappears into the library. We sit down at the table she pointed at and wait. _I want to spend time with Levi but I can't because of all this shit. _Is my thought as we sit in the library. I rest my chin on one of my arms librarian returns with a huge stacks of books floating behind her. I stand up and so does Levi. She points her wand at the pile and it gently floats to the table. She looks at the two of us and says "Alright. The library policy here is very simple. Do not, under any uncertain circumstances, are you to damage the books from the library. Understood?" I smile at her again and say "Yes ma'am." I pick up the stack to test the weight of it. _Wow. This is no heavier than the blade boxes they made us move. _The stack comes up over my eyes so I can't see in front of me.

I set the pile back down, I look at Levi and say "The stack isn't heavy. I can carry it easily. The problem is that I can't see over it. So you're gonna have to guide me okay?" he nods and I hand him the map of the castle. I then pick up the stack and we exit the library. The trip goes smoothly. We arrive at the Gryffindor tower after only getting lost once. I walk upstairs and place the books on my bed. I walk back down to the common room and smile at Levi. We walk out of the common room and into the hall. I look at him and say "where do you want to go first?" He looks at the map and says "I'd like to see the astronomy tower. By the looks of it it's the highest place in the school that's accessible from within. If we go there we may be able to get a better look at the place."

I nod and ask "Alright. How do we get there?" he studies the map for a moment. He then says "We have to go this way." I nod and follow him. We walk up to the top of the stairs then down a hallway. Until, by the looks of it, we were almost directly above the front doors. We entered the last door and entered a large tower. Spiral staircases led to the top. We walked up to the top and were met by a sprawling landscape. It was beautiful. There was a lake a huge lake nearby. I look down at Levi who looks up at me. I smile at him and finally figure out why he's been so….discontented the last few hours. _Ahh. So thats it. _I think I then sigh and say "You know I love you right?" He looks up at me and nods. I pull him to me and kiss him lightly. I grin at him and say "Then you can stop being so jealous. If it's any consolation you're way cuter than anyone else here." He smiles at me when I say this and hugs me around my neck.

We stay like this for a few minutes before we hear someone walking up the steps and I glare at said stairs. I kiss him and we pull apart. I look over my shoulder and see that they are a trio of slytherins. In the front is a boy with platinum blond hair and a permanent sneer. At either side of him were two boys who looked like giant trolls. I look at the three of them and nod. "Hello." I say calmly. The three of them apparently just realized that we were here, and looked over at us. The blond boy was the first to recover. The other two still looked dumfounded. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he says harshly. Levi gives him a glare and says in a deadpan voice "We came here to see the area. Why the fuck do you care what we are doing asshole? Aren't you supposed to be in class dibshit?" All three boys were staring flabbergasted at Levi. The boy just got a pink tinge on his cheeks and says "My father…" I cut him off and say in a monotone "Oh. You need your father to do something cause you don't have the balls to do it yourself? Dang. You really are pathetic." Now the boys cheeks had turned a darker shade of pink.

The two brutes at his sides cracked their knuckles and glared at us. _Pathetic. Levi can glare colder than that half awake. _I shake my head and walk to the stairs, Levi walking next to me. We walked down the stairs to the hall and I pull the watch out of my pocket. 11:13. I look at Levi and say "Hey. We still have a good bit of time before lunch. Where do you want to go next?" He looks at the map then back at me and says "Why don't we just walk around. We might find something useful." I smile and nod. We walk in a direction for a while turning when we reach the end off a hall. After we had explored the 7th floor we went down to the 6th. As we walk a cat appears. She looks at us with lamp like eyes and then runs off. I look at Levi with a raised eyebrow. He gives a very small shrug. We continue to walk for a few seconds only for a very old looking man to appear with the cat we had seen a few moments before. He was hunchbacked and angry looking.

He gave us a very sinister looking grin and says "Ah ha! Students skipping class. That'll be detention for the both of you brats!" We stare at him for a second. "Um. Sir, Were the new students here. We won't have classes till tomorrow. So we can't be in class. And the headmaster said we could walk around the castle and get our bearings today." I say in a calm voice while I try not to maim him for calling me a brat. _Only Levi can call me that. No one else. Same with me calling him a midget. Anyone else does it and we will both kill them. _He stares at us and seems to recognize us. He sneers at us and walks away. The cat glaring at us than following her master. I glare daggers at his retreating form till he disappears around the corner. I feel Levi pull on my arm and say "Come on Brat. Lets go." I stop glaring at the spot and follow Levi.

As we walk I move beside him and he puts his hand in mine. I pull out the pocket watch from my right pocket and look at the time. 12:37. I look at Levi and say "let head back to the Great Hall. Lunch should be soon. We can meet the trio there." He nods and pulls out the map. It takes a minute to figure out where we are but once we do we walk towards the Great Hall and get there just as class lets out. The trio quickly finds us and sits down. Hermione grins at us and says "Arithmancy was amazing! I need to study the difference between…." she began to talk about runes and we ate while trying to follow along. At least I tried to follow. For about a second before I held up a hand. She stops and I smile at her and say slightly laughing "Hermione! You don't have to tell us everything! It's okay!" She nods and her face turns red again. She hides behind a book while eating.

I then glance over at the Slytherin table and see that blond headed dickwad from earlier. I look back at Harry and ask "Hey. Over at the Slytherin table. Who's the blond fuckstick?" The trio and everyone in earshot who heard this statement choked on their food and clapped there hand over their mouth to keep from laughing. Once the trio has their breath back Harry says "His name is Draco Malfoy. He's from a rich family so he walks around like he owns the place." I nod. I then ask "And whose the dickbag with the cat?" This time it Ron who answers slightly laughing and he says "That's the caretaker. Filch. The cat's name is Mrs. Norris. We all hate the both of them. And no one knows the castle better than Filch. Except my brothers Fred and George."

As if on cue two identical red heads appear next to Harry. In between Harry and Eren. The two of them grinned at Eren and the closer one said "Wow! The others were right-" The farther one continues where the other left off and said "-He really is hot." I look at them curiously. I then chuckle and say in a sarcastic voice "Oh? I'm hot? And who told you this?" The twins grin at me and say in unison "Every girl in our classes." I nod and say to Levi teasingly "Apparently you have some competition." He gives me a small glare and elbows me in the stomach. I chuckle as I huff. He continues to eat while I look back at the others.

Fred and George stare at me for a moment. Then the closer one asks "You two…. Date?" I nod while trying to regain my breath. The twin stare at us in shock for a moment before breaking out into twin evil grins. They look at each other and ask together, to no one in particular "I wonder if the toad is a homophobe?" I sit up straight and shake my head. The bell rings and most of the students filter out of the Great Hall. The twins grinning and say to us, while pointing at the map, "We would suggest you avoid this hall! The hag's class is on it! See ya!" I nod at both of them and they walk off to class. Levi and I spend the rest of the day walking around, while talking.

The day was peaceful until the toad appeared. We were walking through the 4th floor when she appeared. Her robes were the most horrid shade of pink, And she had large bow positioned on her head. I almost gag when she speaks. She looks at us and says in a high pitched girly voice "What are you two doing here? You should be in class. I think this merits detention." Her voice twists into a cruel smile. I look at her in the eye, Which was hard as she was at this weird, Neck pain inducing, Height. _She's shorter than Levi. Which I guess he's happy about. But I already hate her. _I see that she's staring into my eyes with an almost obsessive glint. I then say "Ma'am? Were new here. We haven't gotten our schedule yet, So we can't be in a class."

She looks at us shocked and says "Oh! So you two are Mr. Jaeger and Mr. Ackerman." I give her a small smile and say "Yes ma'am." _I want to puke. I have only heard her speak twice and I already loathe her voice. _I think as I smile. She then nods and says "Well than. Off you go, And make sure you are on time for class tomorrow!" I nod politely and grab Levi's hand and walk away from her. He continues to glare at her until we turn the corner. That entire time I was walking I could _feel._ Her staring at me. Once we turned the corner I walk quickly down it and down one more. I then look at Levi and see that he's shaking. And by the looks of it, It's from rage.

_She just had to do the one thing that will drive my midget to murder didn't she? _I think. I shake my head and say "Levi." He doesn't look up, Just continues glaring at the floor. I sigh and say "What's wrong?" Knowing what's about to happen, I ready my ears. His head snaps up and he nearly shouts "What's Wrong? She fucking leered at you! And she looked at you like she could CLAIM you! I HATE HER! How dare she! She.." He seems to lose words as he fumes. He goes back to glaring at the floor. I simply step forward and wrap my arms around him, Pulling him to my chest. I then bury my face in his silky hair and say "Oh Levi. He who holds my heart in the palm of his hand. How can you not see that I am right here? Until the day I die I will never leave your side."

He stops trembling and wraps his arms around me. He then buries his face in my shirt. His hands grip the back of my robe so tightly I thought he would rip it. I simply hold him because I know he needs it, And because I do as well. I have no clue how long we stand there. But eventually Levi pulls away and says "Okay. Can you check the time?" I smile at him and reach into my pocket. I pull out the watch and read it. I look at him and say "It's 6:12. We may want to go back to the common room. The trio said they had something to tell us remember?" He nods and we, Miraculously, Make it back to the common room. I say the password and we enter the common room which has people sitting in chairs and at tables.

We find the trio at a table. We walk up and sit across from them. They look up and Ron says "Hey!" Levi glares and mutters something but I say "Hey! This castle is so huge!" They all grin at me and Harry perks up and says "Yea, I'm gonna have to show you some of the hidden passages so you'll be able to get to class on time." I grin at him and say "That would be amazing." I then say "So earlier, You said something about want to tell us something." All of them look startled but nod. I see people moving from one side of the room to the other, But pay it no mind until Levi starts glaring at them. I glance over and see that about 12 girls are sitting around the room, all of them looking over here.

I sigh and prop my head up on the table. Moving my hair so their out of my sight. I say to Levi "Not even seen for 24 hours and they're already here." He says nothing just glares harder at all the girls. I look back at the trio and Ron asks "Already?" I sigh again and say "Well, To put it simply, Where we came from had a lot of girls like the ones to my right. The number of confessions and times I've been asked out is innumerable. And I've had more stalkers then I can count." The trio looks shocked, Until Hermione says "Well, Here isn't that bad. You're just new. They'll get over it." I nod and say "I hope so. Or else who knows what the midget will do."

I look over at him, he looks ready to kill. I then look back at the trio and say "So what was it?" Ron gulps and looks expectantly at Harry. Harry shakes his head and looks away angrily and Hermione sighs and says "Last year, Harry saw…. Voldemort get resurrected. He also witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory. And when he told everyone they all thought he went mad." I nod. I then say "Well, I get most of it, But I still have one question. Who the fuck is moldyshorts?"

The stoik and somber mood of the group shattered at this. Hermione laughed, Harry choked, And Ron was on the floor holding his stomach laughing. I look at them curiously and ask "Are you okay?" Harry nods and says "Yes. Haha, Thats just what I needed." He then says "Voldemort, Was a Dark Wizard who tried to take over the world 14 years ago. He disappeared for unknown reasons and was resurrected last year." He explains. I nod, Then Levi says "How on earth does one resurrect someone?" They all shrug and Harry says "He wasn't exactly dead. Just really, really weak."

I nod again. _That makes more sense. _I think as I ponder what he said. My mind is already racing ahead. I was lost in thought until I heard Levi ask the trio "Okay. Now can you please tell me about the pink bitch?" They all laugh at the name he used but Hermione says "Her name is Professor Umbridge. She's here to 'Help' the school keep up to 'Ministry Qualifications.'" He nods and I say "So more or less, She's here to stick her nose into everyone's business?" The trio nod as one.

I then stand and say to Levi "I'm gonna run to the library really fast and grab something. I'll meet you at dinner?" He nods up at me, I give him a smile and then start walking to the Portrait Hole. As I'm about to exit I say almost to myself "If I can find it." I barely take one step before about 6 girls appear, Offering to lead me to the library. They all smile at me and I say "If you don't mind. It would be a big help if you did." I rub the back of my head as I do so. I see two girls sigh and stare at me while they all lead me to the library.

_I hate it but I must say it can be very helpful. _I think as I enter the library with, now 8, girls following me. I walk down the aisle and find the book I was looking for. _Quidditch through the ages. Here we go. _I then check the book out. The girls are still following me, But more at a distance now. I sigh, _I want Levi. _I think as I see the girls inch closer. I then turn to them and ask "Could you lead me to the Great Hall?" They immediately reappear and say almost as one "Yes!"

The walk to the Hall took forever as we all walked so slow. When we finally got there it was almost 8. I enter the Hall and easily find Levi. Call it my midget sense, But I could always tell where he was. And him me. It was really useful when you're looking for the other. It takes me less then a moment to locate him and walk over to him. I sit down by him and pull him to my side. His head goes to my shoulder for a moment before we separate.

The trio stares at us and I say "What?" Ron points at us and says "So, The both of you date?" I see Levi give him a blank stare and I say "No shit sherlock." I then hear the voice of the pink monstrosity say "Ah! Mr. Jaeger! That language is not to be used in school! Detention should be a worthy punishment for this." She hands me a bright pink paper and says "See me after dinner. You to Mr. Potter." With that she walks off. I feel Levi quiver with rage beside me. I then turn back to my plate and say in a soothing voice "Not now Levi. To many witnesses." He still quivers beside me but a little less now.

The rest of dinner passes quickly with me calming Levi down. After dinner Harry and I go to the bitches room. Harry knocks and we hear her voice simper from within "Come in." Harry opens the door and all I see is pink. Nothing but pink. My eyes hurt from it and I want to puke. She motions to two desks and says "Sit!" We do and says "You will be writing lines, Using special quills of mine." She hands us both a quill, With an unusually sharp point, And no ink. I look up at her as Harry says "But there's no ink."

She waves her hand and says "You don't need any! These are special! Now Mr. Potter, You shall write 'I shall not tell lies.' And you Mr. Jaeger, Shall write 'I shall not use foul language.' Now carry on." I look at the paper and think _Where's the catch?_ I look at the paper and then at the quill, I shake my head and go to write. But as I do I hear Harry gasp in pain. I look over and feel my eyes widen as the words he wrote are cut into the back of his hand. I look down at the pen with one thought. And it was _Oh Fuck. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! Chapter 5! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Harry POV. **

I gasp as the quill cuts into my hand again. I stare as the cuts heal up after a moment. I look over and see Eren, who is to my left, looking at his. He then takes a moment and simply focuses on something before he begins writing. I turn back to mine and we write in silence for about 5 minutes. I then hear the sound of liquid hitting the stone floor. The sounds distracting, I look over to where the sound is coming from and see, Blood. Everywhere.

My eyes widen as I stare at Eren. The words don't heal like they do on mine, They simply pour blood. There is a pool of blood on his desk and it's dripping off the side, The pool beside him is growing steadily. "PROFESSOR! HIS HAND!" I yell. She whips up and looks at him. She jumps up and runs over to him. She takes the quill away and grabs his hand. He seems confused as to what's happening. She begins trying to cast spells on his hand to stop the bleeding, But nothing works.

She then turns to me and says "Quickly! Go retrieve the nurse!" I nod and turn to run. It was then that Eren moved and grabbed me, He was still strong despite the blood loss. "Get… Levi." He gets out before collapsing forward. I grab him, But his weights to much and I end up laying him next to his desk. I go to move him out of the blood, Which now covers my arm, but Umbridge says "Go! Quickly!" I nod and run out of the room. I run down a hallway and through the hospital wing shortcut.

I burst through the huge double doors and see Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. I run up to them, The moment I do Pomfrey almost screams "What happened to you?! Why are you covered in blood?!" I pant and say "Not mine! It's Eren's! Just please hurry! He's in Umbridge's office!" They seem to understand me and Professor McGonagall says "Alright. Poppy, Come with me to Eren. Harry, Go to the Gryffindor common room and retrieve Levi. Bring him to Umbridge's office." I nod and start running again.

It takes me only 2 minutes to get to the common room. The fat lady almost screams when she sees me. The portrait opens before I even utter the password. The common room is still pretty crowded, People gasp when they see me and I remember that I have my arm and half my shirt practically soaked in blood. I look around and shout "LEVI!" The crowd part and he runs up to me. So do Ron and Hermione. He looks at me and says in a voice that sends shivers up my spine "Why are you covered in blood? And where is Eren?" The glare he wore almost made me freeze. I shake my head and say "That's why I'm here. The blood isn't mine! It's his! I'm here because Professor McGonagall wanted me to get you!"

He stares at me for a moment before he almost growles "Take me there. Now." I nod and start running. He easily keeps up with me as I shove the portrait open and Levi and I, Along with Ron and Hermione, Start running to the 3rd floor. It takes us about 2 minutes to get there, Since I knew a shortcut. I shove open the door and see Eren's still where he was earlier but luckily the bleeding has stopped. Professor McGonagall looks absolutely livid, Nurse Pomfrey looks ready to commit homicide. Levi moves into the room and immediately goes to Eren.

He sits with his feet folded under him and puts Eren's head in his lap. Eren's whole face is white, Making his chocolate colored hair look darker, and the blood on his face brighter. He's almost completely covered in blood. When Levi places his head in his lap he looks up at him and give a smile. Then his face becomes apologetic and he says in a slurred voice "Sor'y 'bout the blood." I see Levi almost laugh as he looks at him and says "It's nothing brat." Eren smiles wider and we look over at the nurse who says "Alright, Levi will you help me. We have to see if he can walk. That will help tell me how much blood he lost."

Levi nods at her and says "Eren? Were gonna have to stand you up okay?" He nods and with there help stands up. He's relying heavily on Nurse Pomfrey but he's upright. Levi stands beside him with a slightly worried expression. Nurse Pomfrey nods and then says to him "Alright Mr. Jaeger. Were gonna have to walk to the hospital wing okay? It's not far." He looks at her and nods. The entire right side of him is covered in blood, And his right hand still has the, No longer bleeding, Cuts in it. She looks over here and says "You three. Lead the way to the hospital wing shortcut. Minerva. I'll speak to you later." We nod and lead them. Eren stumbles occasionally, but manages to make it there.

When they enter Nurse Pomfrey hands Eren over to Levi who then lays him down on a bed in the back of the room. Levi stays with him while Pomfrey runs to her storage closet. She returns with a bottle of pink liquid. She pours some of it into a cup and then makes Eren drink it. After that she turns to me and says "You should be fine. You three may return to your common room." We nod and go to leave when I ask "Um. What about Levi?" She looks over and sees him with Eren and says "I might as well let him stay. I doubt I could make him leave without stunning him." I nod and remember that the pair are rarely seen apart. All day if you saw one, the other was nearby. I turn and we exit the hospital wing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mwahah. **

**Levi POV**

I see Harry enter the common room from where I sat with Ron and Hermione. I hear people gasp and crowd around him. He suddenly yells "LEVI!" I stand up and walk to him, people moving out of my way. I finally see him fully and the entire left side of him is nearly dripping in blood. I feel my heart grow cold as my face slips into a mask. The scent of blood, Of Iron, Slithers through the air, Bringing up unwanted memories. _I hate the smell of blood._ I think and I ask "Why are you covered in blood? And where is Eren?" _Please. Be alright. I can't lose you. _I think silently. Harry stares at me for a second before shaking his head and saying "That's why I'm here. The blood isn't mine! It's his! I'm here because Professor McGonagall wanted me to get you!"

I feel my blood run cold. _It's all... Eren's? _I feel anger appear as I think of this and a pit of cold dread appears as well. I look at Harry and almost growl "Take me there. Now." He pales and nods, turning on heel and running out of the room. I follow him, easily keeping up with him. He runs to a hall and straight at a portrait. He grabs my arm and jumps through. Were suddenly on the 3rd floor. He was still running and I followed him to a room on the next hall. He shoves the room and I'm greeted to PINK. And then I see Eren. He's laying on the floor next to a desk covered in blood, A small amount of steam is coming off the blood, But no where near the normal amount. I look and see that the bleeding has stopped but I feel my entire body pulse with anger as the dread slowly leaks away.

I move by Harry and go to Eren. I ignore the blood and sit down, pulling my legs under me, and put his head in my lap. I feel the blood soak into my pants but pay it no mind as I run my fingers through his, now blood soaked, hair. He looks up at me and smiles. His face then gets an apologetic look then says in a slurred voice "Sor'y 'bout the blood." I almost laugh. I run my hand through his hair again and say "It's nothing Brat." He smiles wider at this. The nurse then says "Alright, Levi will you help me. We have to see if he can walk. That will tell me how much blood he lost." I nod.

I then look down at Eren and say "Eren? Were gonna have to stand you up okay?" He nods and sits up. With our help he's standing. Me on his right, the nurse on his left help him stay standing. I give him a worried look as his face goes whiter than it already was. Nurse Pomfrey nods and then says to Eren "Alright Mr. Jaeger. Were gonna have to walk to the hospital wing okay? It's not far." I see Eren focus on her and nod. She then looks at the trio who is standing in the door staring. She says to them "You three. Lead the way to the hospital wing shortcut." I see Harry nod and the trio leads us to a portrait. Eren stumbles a bit, But with our help makes it to the Hospital Wing fine.

When we enter the doors she nods at me and hands him to me. He and I then walk to the back of the wing and I lay him down on a bed. He smiles at me and says "Thanks for the help." I give him a small smile as the nurse walks back. In her hand is a bottle of light pink liquid. She pours some of it into a cup and hands it to Eren, Who manages to sit up. "Drink, It will help with the blood loss." He nods and downs the thing like a shot. He grimaces and says "Tastes like crap." She nods and walks back over to the trio. I look at Eren and ask "What happened?"

He lays on his side and says "Bitch… Quills that wrote in blood…. Cut the words you wrote in the back of your hand….. Mine… Wouldn't heal….." He then lays his head down and says "Sorry, Head hurt." I nod at him. I look up and see the trio leaving. The nurse is also walking over to us. She looks at him and nods. She then takes out her wand and removes the blood, Along with giving him a set of PJ's. She then does the same to me. Then a roll of bandages appears and wraps itself around Eren's hand, Covering the wound. She shakes her head and says "Second time I've been called to find the two of you coated in blood." Eren gives her a small smile and says "Thank you."

She gives a small smile back and says "Get some sleep, You'll need it." She then moves the curtains around the bed and goes to her office. I sigh and look back at Eren. He holds out his arm, Motioning for me to join him. I shake my head and say "No. I'll be -" he gives me a look and says "Bullshit. I know you haven't gotten much sleep the last 3 days." My eyes widen. Then I give him a small smile. _You know me too well. _I think. I sigh and say "I can't keep anything from you. Can I?" He shakes his head and says "Nope. Now come here." I then kick off my shoes and climb next to him. I snuggle into his chest and put my head on his arm. He kisses my forehead and says "Goodnight Levi." I smile against his chest and reply "Goodnight Eren." I feel my eyes slowly slide shut as I cuddle closer to him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now for Eren POV!**

I wake up to light streaming in from a window. I crack open my eyes and see Levi contently curled against me. I chuckle lightly. _We probably need to get up. But I don't want to wake him by moving. I know he hasn't gotten much sleep the last 3 days. And what he has gotten was restless. _I think as I watch his sleeping form. As usual he's hogging most of the blankets, and shoving his cold toes against me. He looks so peaceful asleep, that is until the nurse walks over. She looks at both of us and says "it's 7:00. I would suggest you get dressed. And remember that you have class today." I nod at her as she places two uniforms by the bed.

After she leaves I set about the task of waking Levi up. I kiss his forehead and say "Levi. Time to wake up." At first he doesn't move, but then he opens his silvery blue eyes and looks at me. He then says, in a very sleepy voice "Don't wanna." He then snuggles back into my chest. I chuckle, and pull him closer. I hold him for a moment before saying "Come on Levi. We have to get up." He looks up at me with a pout and says "But it's warm here. And out there is cold. And I'm still sleepy." I raise an eyebrow at him. I then say "Maybe this will help you wake up." I then kiss him, and move my hand to the small of his back and push him against me.

His hands find my shirt and pull me closer. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking politely. He shyly opens his mouth and my tongue swarms in and I happily explore every inch of his mouth. After a minute I pull away. I look at Levi and see that a blush has creeped across his cheeks. _He looks absolutely adorable. _I think as I look at him. I then give him a smirk and ask "Awake now?" He gives me a small pout but nods. I smile and sit up. Pulling my arm out from under his head. He sits up as well. He pulls the larger uniform off the table and hands it to me.

I smile as I take it and stand. The floor is slightly cold but I ignore it as I change. I see Levi change his pants and put on his shoes before standing. After were completely dressed we exit the curtains around the bed and see the nurse. She nods at us and hands me a bottle of pink liquid and says "Mr. Jaeger. You are to take this once a day for 5 days. After that you should be fine." I nod and ask "Could you tell me how to get to the common room from here?" She nods and says "To get to the Gryffindor common room you go down the hall. Up the stairs and to the left." I smile at her and say "Thanks."

Levi and I then walk to the common room. It takes us only a few minutes. By the time we get there the time reads 7:40. We enter the common room and see it is still mostly deserted. The few people who are up stare at us. I politely ignore them and walk up to our doom. I enter the room and see Ron and Harry getting dressed. They stare at us in shock as well, I walk by them and place the bottle on my nightstand while Levi sits on my bed. I quickly measure out a dose and take it, Grimacing at the cold, peppery taste. I then open my trunk and pull out a bag. I fill it with parchment and quills. I then place it on my bed. I walk over to Levi's trunk and do the same.

I hear Levi then say "Quit staring." I look up and see Ron and Harry now doing anything else but look at us. I sigh and grab a toothbrush and walk to the bathroom. When I return I find Levi glaring at the rest of the room. I shake my head and think _What did they do this time? _I walk in and ask "What happened?" Levi says nothing but simply glares at them. Harry says "We asked why you were up already. 'Cause normally you'd be in the hospital wing for another day after a scene like that." I nod at him.

I then smile and say "I'm fine. I just heal fast." The boys nod but say nothing more on the subject. I then turn to Levi and say "Let's go. I'm starving." He nods and takes my offered hand. We walk to the common room and see more people. But most of them are heading to the Great Hall. We follow the largest group to the hall and sit down. We had eaten by the time the trio enters. I was sipping what I think was my 5th cup of coffee when they sat down. The boys look warily at Levi and then Hermione says "I'm glad your okay Eren!"

I give her a smile and say "Thanks. I'm glad to." As I say this Professor McGonagall walks up to both Levi and I. She hands us both a paper and says "Here is your schedules. Be sure you have your books." We nod at her and she walks back up to the high table. I then look at the paper. Levi and I place them side by side and see that they're identical. We first go to divination with trelawney. Then we have a free period. Then lunch. After that it's charms, then finally potions. After that we have free time till dinner.

I shake my head and say "At least no pink." Levi nods. I can tell his hatred of the foul woman has grown exponentially over the night. If the glares he's giving her are anything to go by. I sigh and say "Levi." He looks at me and I say "You can't kill using glares. If you could, Hanji would have died long ago." He chuckles at that and goes back to his tea. I finish my coffee and say "Let's go grab our bags. We also need to grab our books." He nods and we exit the hall. The trip to the common room was pretty uneventful. The trip back however wasn't.

As we walked down one of the staircases the blond asshat walked up to the bottom. He sneered at us and says "So you two are the new students." I stopped and regarded him coldly him. Levi says nothing, simply gives him a glare that would make even Erwin pale. The boy then looks at me and says in a mocking voice "What's wrong with you? Lines so taxing that you had to go to the hospital wing?" He then pretends to faint causing the students around him to laugh. I shake my head and begin walking by him. Levi is fuming beside me.

We make it 3 steps before the blond prat crosses the line. He glares at us as we reach the bottom of the stairs. He then says "Wow. You're shorter than I thought you were Ackerman." The two buffoons at his sides laugh at his 'Cleverness.' At that I felt my temper snap. _No one. Ever. Calls my midget. A midget. And lives. _I think. I stretch my arm as I look at him.

I then place my bag next to the stairs and say to Levi "The trolls are mine." He nods and says "Fine with me. I just want the prat." I nod and dart forward. The first one seems startled that I coming toward him and swings. _Sloppy. _I think as I duck under his hit and slam my elbow into his nose. He's taller than me, But I am far stronger. The hit knocks him back as he grabs his face. Trying to stop the bleeding. I then sweep his legs out from under him. Once I'm standing again I pivot and grab the second one by the collar. I then swing my leg around and bury my knee in his stomach.

He collapses on the floor with a moan next to his partner. I walk over to my bag and pick it up, glancing over at Levi who is currently shaking out his hands. I look over at the boy and see him slumped against the wall with a very bloody face. I then take Levi's bag and ask "Now. Do you remember where the north tower is?" He shakes his head. I nod and say "Maybe Harry knows." He nods and we walk back to the Great Hall. We enter the hall and sit across from the trio. Hermione sees us and says to Levi "What happened to you?"

I smile and say "We beat up the prat and his trolls. They're currently sitting in the Hallway out there." Harry and Ron stare at my flabbergasted while Hermione just seems upset. I then turn to Levi and say "Now. Let me see." He lets me inspect his hands. The right one is more bruised than the left but both look like they hurt. I shake my head and say "You simply had to use your fist didn't you?" He nods and says "Yes." I sigh through my nose. I know that there's no point in arguing. I simply say "Alright. But were going to the hospital wing after classes okay?" He gives me the slightest smile and nods.

I then turn to Harry and ask "Could you tell me how to get to the North Tower?" He nods and says "You have divination?" I nod. He then says "Go up the farthest staircase to the right. Then go left. You'll find a trap door. Enter it, That's her classroom. And if you get lost simply ask the portraits around you." I nod and say "Thanks!" I then stand, Levi getting up with me as we exit the hall. We follow Harry's directions and make it there without too much trouble. Just Levi falling into another trick stair. We walk up to the trap door and find a few students milling around under it. As we walk up the door opens and a spindly ladder falls down.

The others climb up and so do we. I enter after Levi and sit next to him at a table. The room is full of tables, Around the tables are pillows or over stuffed cushions. Levi and I quickly take a seat together and wait for a teacher to appear. We only wait a moment before she appears. She walks out of the shadows of the room, She's a thin woman, With large glasses that obscure most of her face, And give her large bug-like eyes. She also had many colorful shawls draped on her body, Making them look like many colored wings. I end up staring at her as she says in a misty voice "Ah! My inner-eye has told me that we have two new students to our class."

I stare at her, _Weren't you told that by The Headmaster?_ I think. She then stands in front of the room and says "Everyone please open your books to chapter 3 and open to the chapter on dream interpretation. Then please interpret the dream of the person across from you." Levi and I pull out our books with the rest of the class and open to the chapter. I look up at Levi and say softly "I'm not saying my dreams. You?" Levi nods and says "Not to this person." I nod back. When we sleep together our dreams are often gentle and calm and we rarely have nightmares. But when we sleep alone nightmares are the norm. It isn't uncommon for someone to wake up screaming.

_Well with the hell we've seen what do you expect? Sunshine and flowers? _I think as I skim through the chapter. I pull out some parchment and say to Levi quietly "Just make something up. Make it something normal." He nods and scribbles down a dream, I do as well, And we switch. We open our books and begin interpreting our 'Dreams.' I almost laugh when I look at his and say "You are to grow to a ripe old age with 19 children, and are to die peacefully in you sleep." When he hears this his mask cracks and he claps his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He then clears his throat and says "Well, You are to live to your mid-twenties, Punch a duck, And be killed by an old lady with a purse."

Now is my turn to silence my laughter, As the teacher walked by. She stops at our table and inspects our work. She looks at Levi's and nods, But when she looks at mine she shakes her head and says "No! Mr. Ackerman! You have interpreted this all dream wrong! You've mistaken the moon for the bear! He is not to die in his twenties! He is supposed to die next week! And you mixed up the white and grey cloud." I stare at this woman in shock as she then goes into a long speech about how I shall die a horribly bloody death, specifically that I was too die by being eaten by something huge. Out of the corner of my eye I see Levi pale. She then walks off to another table.

I immediately slip my hand under the table and grasp Levi's hand. He's shaking so bad it looked like he was vibrating. "Hey. It's okay." I say to him. He looks up and I can see how scared that made him. _I'm going to kill her. _I think. No one, ever, does this to him. I hate seeing him scared. I hate his nightmares, because he always wakes up crying. I rub small patterns on the back of his hand, trying to comfort him.

Class ends about 2 minutes later. Levi and I are the first out of the class. Levi used the latter. I just jumped and tumbled, rolling up to my feet. I walk with Levi to the common room. It takes a few minutes to get there. When we enter the common room we see that no ones in there right now. Once I see this I scoop him up, Bridal style, and walk over to a chair by the fire. When I picked him up he immediately buried his face in my chest. He's still shaking so hard it seems like he's vibrating. I was surprised he could walk.

I sat down and buried my face in his hair, and wrapped my arms protectively around him. He lets out a shuddering sigh, I can still feel him trembling. "She... It was... You... I never want to go there again." He says, his voice is thick, and sounds like he's on the verge of tears. I pull him closer to me and say "I love you. More than you can ever imagine. And no one is going to be able to take me away from you. And I will kill whoever dares to try."

I feel him pull back and I remove my face from his hair. He looks up at me and I see that his face is red and his eyes have tears in the edges. He looks up at me and smiles. "I love you too." He says to me. I smile at him, and kiss his forehead. _No matter how many times you say it. It will always make my heart skip a beat. _I think as hold him.

I shift slightly so that he's laying on my chest, with me in a semi-sitting position. This position is nice because it's comfy for both of us, and he's warm. The only con to this position, is that his ass is literally right on my dick. Levi snuggles into my chest and his breathing evens out. As we sit the portrait opens. I ignore it in favor of watching my, now sleeping, Midget.

I hear the person walk over and I look up. I see Professor McGonagall standing there. She looks at Levi in shock and says "We wanted the two of you to go to Professor Flitwick. As his is the only magical class you shall have today. And may I as, Why is he asleep?" I nod at her and say "We went to class with this Trelawney woman. She said I was going to die next week, Even went into graphic details of my demise. I don't believe her. But hearing it said, Really can startle you." As I speak I tighten my grip on Levi.

The Professor nods and says "Ah. I see." She then huffs an unhappy sigh and says "Professor Trelawney has been known to do that. She often 'predicts' the death of her male students. Don't believe her. Not once in all my years of teaching has she been correct in her predictions of death." I look down at Levi and nod. _That's good to know. _I think.

I then say to her "I'll wake him up. Then we'll go to the charms room." She nods and exits the common room. I then gently shake Levi, Waking him up. "Come on midget. Time to get up." He gives a whine and says "Don't wanna." I chuckle at him. "Wake up Levi. We have to go." He gives a groan and snuggles into my chest. And in effect, rubbing his ass right on my dick.

I immediately know what he's doing. I sigh and say "We can't." He looks up at me with a pout and I say "One, They're expecting us. Two, We have to go. Three, We can't here. You scream too loud." His pout grows as I speak. I chuckle again and kiss his forehead, I than say "The professor also told me that the Trelawney woman has predicted the death of one student every year. And in all her years here it has never come true." Levi nods and relaxes slightly. "Thank you for telling me." He says. I smile at him and say "Lets go." I say and we stand, and walk happily to the charms room.

We walk into the charms classroom and find the Professor standing on a pile of books. I walk over to him and say "Hello? Is this the charms classroom?" He looks up at us and says "Ah! Yes. This is the charms classroom. Now if the two of you will, Please take out your wands." We nod and take them out.

He then says "Now, This is just to see if you can alright? Now, Point your wand at this feather and say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and do this movement." He shows us how to move our wands. I go first. After my second try the feather is floating 5 feet above my head. The teacher looks ecstatic. Levi's feather is still unmoving after his 4th attempt.

I sigh and walk behind him "Its like this." I say gently and take his hand in mine. I then go through the hand movement again and say "You're pronouncing the R a little too much. Try it this way." He nods I can tell his hand still hurts. He then tries again and, With the change in pronunciation and movement, his feather is floating above our heads. I can tell he's happy, even though his face doesn't show it.

The teacher is practically jumping up and down now. The rest of the time is spent with him teaching us the charms for our year. And a few from first year that he thought we should know. By the time it was lunch I needed a nap. I had helped Levi a lot, Once I showed him he could do it no problem.

Before we left he said "Excellent! Now, Tomorrow you shall be going to Professor McGonagall's room understood?" We nod and he dismisses us for lunch. Levi and I walk to the Great Hall with ease, as we had memorized the map by now. We enter the hall and sit down. Making sure I sit between the staff table and Levi. I don't see the hag but I'm sure she will make an appearance.

And as if the universe simply had to prove me right because as if on cue she walked in. This time she was wearing a slightly darker, but still very pink, set of robes. She walks over to us and I instinctively wrap one arm around Levi's waist. It wasn't because I was afraid of the hag. It was to keep Levi from killing her.

She walks over to us and simpers in her high, fake as fuck, girly voice "Ah! Mr. Jaeger! I see that you have my class tomorrow! Along with Mr. Ackerman! Wonderful!" Shes barely spoke but I already want to kill her. The arm I have around Levi tightens as she walks away. I sigh and turn back to my food, switching it out for coffee.

The trio appears a moment later and Harry asks "What did Umbridge want?" I sigh and pull Levi closer and say "Bitch wanted to remind us that we have her class tomorrow." Ron nods at us. Harry seems annoyed at her and Hermione seems to understand us. I sip on my coffee and glance behind us. I see that Malfoy and his thugs still aren't here.

I glance at the clock and say "We have enough time now. Lets run there, if we go now we can make it to charms before class." He nods knowing what I mean. We then stand and begin walking out of the hall, The trio curious but unasking. We easily make it to the hospital wing and the moment the nurse sees his hand she scolds him.

"What on earth were you doing! Not even a day and your back! And you sprained your hand! Are you trying to kill yourselves?" I smile at her and say "It was an accident. We're sorry." She seems to calm down at that and instantly repairs his hands. The sprain on the right and the bruising on the left. As she heals Levi I see that 3 beds have curtains around them. _I guess that's where fuckstick and his pals went._ I think.

She then turns to me and says "Since you're already here. Let me see your hand." I was about to say something but she grabbed my arm and yanked my hand up. She unwrapped it and saw that my hand was fine she stared at me. "How..." She said shocked and I say quickly "I just heal fast! Its nothing! Well! We better get to class!" I yank my hand away and rewrap it. I then lead Levi out of the room.

After that we walk/run to the Charms classroom again. Making it there just in time. We walk in and sit together at a desk. The class passes quickly, Mostly with us learning with the rest of the class, But grasping everything far faster. By the end of the class we were the only 2 to cast the color changing charm. Levi with my help. By the end of class my bird was sliver blue, And Levi's was a beautiful shade of teal.

When I saw the birds I almost laughed. _When Flitwick said 'Imagine a color and the spell will make it so' He meant it literally. _I think as I pet the, Now silver blue, Bird before me. It matched Levi's eyes. And his matched mine. The teacher then had a student collect the birds. After that we were let out of class, And Levi and I had to go to the dungeons. As we walked down the temperature dropped.

I was fine, Since being a shifter meant my body burned hotter than most, But Levi didn't like cold at all. He hated it. And would often sit in my lap during the cold months. So I can tell his mood is going to be foul till we get back upstairs. That or until he warms up. We walk down to the Professors classroom and wait. Levi is already shivering slightly, And has pressed his side against mine. I wrap my arm around him and pull him close, He gives a small hum at the warmth.

Then the door opens and the teacher ushers us in. Levi and I get a table with two others. The teacher stalks in and its the greasy haired one from yesterday. He looks at all of us coldly, No where near as coldly as Levi is looking at the table, And says "On the board," He flicks his wand and words appear, "Are the directions, Ingredients are in the cupboard. You have until the end of class. Begin."

Most of the students rush to the cupboard to get there stuff but some wait, Us among them, And get everything else ready before getting the ingredients. I go retrieve the stuff for both of us and we begin making the potion. It wasn't hard, We had to take a basic medicine/medical course in training. You could continue them if you're grade was high enough. Mine was. Mine was pretty much the only one high enough to continue the medicine course. Medical we were all required to take. It was the only class I scored higher than both Mika and Armin in.

Because for some reason I don't jolt around blood, Even when I was a child. I guess it was my dad rubbing off on me, But I always found medicine fun. So for me, Potions was easy, Levi however, Not so much. He never liked medicine, According to him. So he already hated this class, Combined with the fact that he was cold, Made it so that this class is probably going to be hell for me. And the universe had to once again prove me right.

As we worked on the potion the teacher walked over. I could tell he scared most of the students, But we held no fear of him. We had seen things a hundred times scarier. He sneered at Levi's potion, Which was green, Instead of purple. "Mr. Ackerman. What color should your potion be?" He sneers to Levi. Levi levels him with glare cold enough to make ice appear and replies "Green. Can't you tell?"

The teacher looks shocked at the fact that Levi would talk back. Or that the teacher had no power over him. Snape glared harder at him and says "No credit for you. The potion is ruined anyway." He then vanished the potion and stalked off. Levi does nothing to him, Just wraps his arms around himself and rubs his arms shivering. The rest of class passes quickly, I finish my potion and turn it in.

At the end of class the teacher says "Ackerman and Jaeger. Stay with me for a moment." _Great. _I think as I stay behind. Levi looks angry as he has to stay in the cold. I pull Levi to my side, Sharing my warmth, Which he happily cuddles into. The teacher approaches and says "I don't believe those things could kill that many of your people. How could that be? Because I doubt they could crush that many people."

I level him with a glare and say "I couldn't care less what you believe. But those things did kill most of us. And crush them? They don't crush people you dibshit." I then turn to leave and he asks "Oh really Mr. Jaeger. What do they do?" I look at him and say "They _Eat _you _Alive_." I feel Levi shake slightly from the words and see that day flash before my eyes. I see the professor pale, His face becoming whiter than it already was.

I then pull Levi with me out the door, We walk to the common room. When we enter I kiss Levi's forehead and say "I'll grab you a book. You go warm up." I tilt my head towards the fire and he walks over. I walk up to the dorm and put our bags away, Grabbing two books as I leave. I walk lightly down to the common room and flop next to Levi. Who is now sitting on the couch near the fire. I hand him a book, Before laying my head in his lap. He looks down and I smile at him.

He gives a small smile back himself and running his hand absently through my hair as he reads. I open the book I had grabbed the day before and read quietly until a huge orange furball jumped in my lap. "Bah!" I shouted as I jolted. Making Levi jump as well. The furball was undisturbed as he quietly needed on my stomach before curling up and going to sleep. I relax back with my head in Levi's lap and quietly pet the furball.

I sigh. _I forgot people could have pets here. Which means this will happen often. _I think. Animals always seemed to like me. A lot more than normal. Ever more so after I started shifting. Levi expected it was actually because of my shifting. Because what we had found out about Titans it they don't eat animals, They only eat people. So animals are often found near them. I look at the orange furball and think _I'm really glad Levi and I aren't allergic to anything. _I look up as two more cats appear and curl up. One on my feet, The other next to my side.

I roll my eyes at them and hear someone, or someones, approaching. The trio walk over and Hermione says "Oh! You found Crookshanks! And it looks like you found Romilda Vane's cat as well! And Edwards as well! Wow, They all seem to like you." I give them all a smile and say "Yeah. For some reason animals always like me." I pet Crookshanks lightly and he let out a content then says "Oh! We came to tell you that dinners about to be served if you're coming!"

I nod and say "Yes we are. Thank you Hermione." I then gently scoop up the now half-awake Crookshanks and stand. I slip the cat on my feet onto the couch and set Crookshanks in my spot. I then offer a hand to Levi who takes it and stands. We then walk as a group to the hall. The hall is crowded and loud. The noise is comforting and reminds me of the base. Except that there drinking pumpkin juice and not alcohol.

We sit across from the trio. _Stupid world and it's 'no drinking till 17' rule. Seriously! Were gonna do it whether you let us or not. _I think as I serve myself. I had, Once again, sat between the hag and Levi. Dinner passes nicely, Mostly with the trio talking. The fuckstick and his goons still aren't back. Which I couldn't give less of a fuck about but still. Once dinner was over we all exited the Hall.

We walked quietly to the common room. Most people went to bed, But Levi and I decided to stay up a little while longer. I grabbed the book I was on. I had almost finished reading it. The couch was still vacant, So we reclaimed it. The feeling of Levi running his fingers through my hair was calming and I let out a quiet hum. He smiled down at me, Showing a set of perfect white teeth.

I always loved his smile. It was sweet, and caring. I sit up and say "Lets go to bed." He nods at me with a small smile and we go upstairs. I look over and see that the only people still up were Ron and Hermione. _Must be waiting for Harry. _I think as I walk. We both slip into our Pjs. Once were dressed I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. He gives a almost silent hum, as the rest of the boys were asleep. He goes to pull away, and get in his bed, but I hold him tighter. "Come to mine. Its cold." I say quietly in his ear.

He gives a quiet laugh and does. I had pulled the curtains around his bed and mine. I then pull him to me, He claims his spot on my chest. Head right on my heart, and laying on top of me. One of my legs is wedged in between his. I kiss his head lightly, And pull the blanket up cover him up to the waist. He gives another sleepy hum and I chuckle. Were both almost asleep, Were both exhausted. I smile at his now almost asleep form and say "Goodnight. Levi." He replies with a quiet, sleep filled "G'night Eren..." kiss his head one last time and fall asleep myself.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**hehehe. Did you think that was the end of this chapter? Well, hehe. nope. Just a little bit longer. **

**Harry POV!**

I walk down the halls away Umbridge's office, Taking the long way back to the common room. As I go to turn the corner I see a group of people. And immediately duck behind a suit of armour, I see that its McGonagall and Pomfrey, along with Snape. They seem to be talking about someone.

Pomfrey looks at the other two and says "Its not normal. Wounds invoked by magic _always _leave scars. And they don't heal _Overnight. _And his ribs? Perfectly healed 8 hours later. All I had done was bind them so I could fix his head. And when I looked at them later, Not even a bruise. His entire body had healed _completely _in only _9 hours._"

I stare at them. _Are they talking about Eren? _I ask myself. I watch them as Snape says "We can't just pin one of them down. They're always together. And any questions we ask the pair can easily avoid. And the headmaster won't tell us where they came from. And he has forbidden us from sending anymore of them through to that dimension. He gave us a new dimension. One that he said 'Is clear of all life.'"

_Huh? Where they came from? _I think. _And what does he mean dimension?_ I think as I watch. Professor McGonagall then says "They are members of my house. I shall speak with them tomorrow, As they are most likely asleep. And Poppy. You saw them that day same as I. I doubt we could separate those boys if we stunned them and dragged them apart." Madame Pomfrey nods and they all continue walking.

I shake my head and half run to the common room. I pant out the password, and the portrait opens. I see Hermione and Ron were still awake. I run up to the table and say "Guys! Listen to this." I then give them a brief summary of what I had heard. Hermione looks confused, Ron looked surprised. She shifts and says "I think we should look around before bringing it up to them. It would be the wisest idea."

We nod. _Thank you Hermione._ I think as I walk up the stairs. I had taken the time to learn a spell to stop the bleeding in my hand. It still hurt but not as much. I slip into my Pjs and so does Ron. I slip into bed, Hearing the quiet snores from half the room. But the only sound coming from the two new ones was breathing. And it seemed to mostly come from Eren's bed. I shrugged it off. And layed down, Falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
